El gigai enamorado
by karin-chan150301
Summary: ¿que pasa si alguien te roba la chica a la que amas? ¿y si ese alguien eres tu mismo? denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO

Un mes, si ese es el tiempo que llevo junto a Toshiro, claramente solo como amigos, y digo un mes porque ese es el tiempo que el lleva viviendo en mi casa, exactamente durmiendo en la habitación de ichi-nii, aunque el viejo insistió en que durmiera conmigo para que pronto le diera un nieto y todas esas tonterías.

Bueno creo que ya me desvié un poco del tema, el punto aquí es que desde hace un mes que volví a ver a Toshiro y digamos que… tal vez es mi imaginación o que ya no lo recuerdo bien, digo a cuando dejas de ver a alguien por aproximadamente tres años, bueno no exactamente me visito una que otra vez en ese tiempo pero ustedes entienden, se te olvida mucho de esa persona. Perdón nuevamente divague, el asunto aquí es que desde que Toshiro vive en mi casa lo noto más cercano a mí, y no solo eso, digamos que ahora hasta busca cualquier pretexto para estar conmigo, como por ejemplo esta mañana.

-¡Karin baja a desayunar!- se escucho decir a mi hermana desde la planta baja de la casa.

Baje de inmediato solo para encontrarme a Toshiro ayudando a mi hermana a hacer el desayuno, quien lo diría el sabe cocinar.

-buenos días Karin- una cosa, desde que Toshiro volvió ya me dice Karin y no kurosaki, al igual que a mi hermana la llama por su nombre y la ayuda en el desayuno.-ten- me entrego un plato de cereal con leche.

-gracias- dije mientras lo tomaba y me sentaba en la mesa.

-te ves estresada Karin- algunas veces me pregunto si Yuzu es adivina.

-solo un poco- suspiro- los exámenes son pronto y no entiendo nada- me quejo al momento de que comienzo a probar el cereal.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- a esto me refiero, ahora es más curioso.

-cosas como, ecuaciones, formulas, elementos de la tabla periódica… ya sabes- digo restándole importancia.

-si quieres te explico- se ofreció de inmediato y sin más yo acepte.

No quiero decir que yo lo acepte de inmediato pero… ustedes entienden. El asunto aquí es que desde que Toshiro volvió me trata mejor y de hecho hasta ahora eh contado cinco cosas que han cambiado en el, según yo:

#1 su ceño fruncido. Enserio desde que lo volví a ver ya no tiene ese estúpido seño fruncido.

#2 su amabilidad. Como ya les dije hasta ayuda a Yuzu a hacer las tres comidas.

#3 su hospitalidad. Me ayuda a estudiar.

#4 su tolerancia. Ya deja que le diga Toshiro y no me grita ¡capitán Hitsugaya para ti!

#5 su actitud. Como decirles… simplemente me encanta el nuevo Toshiro.

Y no, aclaro, no estoy enamorada de él solo… Me agrada el nuevo él.

.

.

.

.

.

Un mes sin incidentes en karakura, solo eso necesitaba para que mi humor fuera en picada. Bueno aunque admito que fue mi culpa que ya no volviera a pisar ese suelo humano, si yo no hubiera aceptado ser remplazado por esa maldita alma modificada ahora mismo podría estar libre de papeleo jugando soccer hasta el cansancio con la lindísima… digo con Karin.

Pero no, solo porque no quería lidiar con las miradas picaras de Matsumoto accedí y ahora yo me pudro en esta maldita oficina haciendo este mentado papeleo mientras ese maldito está haciendo quien sabe que con mi valioso gigai. Si ahora me retuerzo en mi sufrimiento.

-pero eso fue su culpa- dice Matsumoto, enseria veces creo que la maldita lee la mente.

-no sé a qué te refieres- espero contestarle de manera fría sirva.

-tú sabes solo te haces tonto- dice seria, raro en ella.

-Matsumoto cállate y has tu trabajo- digo molesto y ni una palabra más se menciona.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno llevo tres horas "estudiando" con Toshiro y hasta ahora ha logrado despejar mis dudas de una manera… agradable se podría decir. Estudiar con él es de lo mejor, me pregunto a que se debe su cambio de actitud.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- lo sé no parece interesante pero este digamos es el inicio de todo los que me leen saben que el drama comienza después asi que por favor denle una oportunidad.

2.- agradeceré a quien se digne en leerla y comentar.

3.- personajes de tite kubo historia mía. Sin más me despido, por favor léanla, estén al pendiente y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 2

Bueno llevo tres horas "estudiando" con Toshiro y hasta ahora ha logrado despejar mis dudas de una manera… agradable se podría decir. Estudiar con él es de lo mejor, me pregunto a que se debe su cambio de actitud.

.

.

.

-capitán- me llamo Matsumoto de manera alegre, de hecho demasiado alegre, dos opciones o esta borracha o realmente algo malo se trae entre manos.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?-dije en cuanto ella puso un pie en mi oficina.

-yo no…- dijo en un tono indignado a lo que yo arque una ceja, ella suspiro para luego contestar- tal vez si tome, pero aun me mantengo en pie se lo juro.-esto último lo menciono en tono infantil.

-¿Qué necesitas entonces?- digo sin despegar mi vista del papeleo en mis manos.

-pues… el capitán Yamamoto quiere verlo y lo quiere ver ya- dice mientras entra tambaleándose un poco, "claro ella esta sobria", nótese mi sarcasmo.

-cuida esto, vengo lo más pronto posible, no rompas nada- digo antes de salir en dirección al primer escuadrón.

.

.

.

-¡pase el maldito examen!- grito al momento en que me lanzó a los brazos de un feliz Toshiro y lo estrujo lo más fuerte que puedo.- ¡gracias sin ti no lo hubiera hecho!- me separo solo un poco, su rostro se ve tan lindo a esta distancia, ¡¿qué rayos digo?! ¡Es mi amigo! Escondo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro, intento relajarme un poco y el rompe el silencio pero sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Karin ¿quieres celebrar con un helado?-me separo un poco para después responder tímidamente con un monosílabo casi susurrado que tonta me debía de haber visto.

-s-si- sé que mi sonrojo es enorme asi que me separo totalmente de Toshiro y bajo el rostro para que mi cabello cubra mi rostro, no crean que me sonroje porque me gusta ni nada de eso yo solo… no me cuestionen.- conozco una heladería nueva que sirve unos deliciosos helados, se que te encantaran.- en un claro descuido, no piensen que lo hice a propósito, y de ser asi que tendría de malo tomar de la mano a mi amigo, después de todo solo era para girarlo a la heladería.

Camine esperando a que el en algún momento reclamara esto, pero en lugar de so solo entrelazo mejor su mano con la mía y de inmediato siguió mi paso.

Caminamos en silencio solo unos instantes, desde que regreso con Toshiro ningún momento es aburrido, el siempre encuentra la manera de sacarme una sonrisa.

-Karin, ¿segura que sabes dónde está la heladería?-pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada y un tono divertido, se ve tan lindo con esa sonrisa ¡claramente lo digo como amiga! -¿segura?- vuelve a cuestionar.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- digo con una sonrisa, maldición siempre que lo tengo a mi lado no puedo dejar de sonreír como una niña tonta, y repito no es porque me guste solo soy asi.

-bueno es que desde hace dos cuadras pasamos la heladería- detengo mi caminar en el momento en el que el ríe por lo bajo, ¡¿cómo rayos no me di cuenta?!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!- digo avergonzada y el ríe más alto.

-te llame un par de veces pero solo veías al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo- su sonrisa se vuelve más encantadora y yo me torno mas roja que un tomate maduro, claramente por mi equivocación no porque él se vea tan pero tan guapo.

Tras regresar las dos cuadras y media entramos por fin a la heladería, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y una mesera se nos acerco para tomar nuestra orden-¿Qué desea la linda pareja?- dijo con una voz tan acaramelada, tanto que pensé me darían caries.

-nosotros no…-tras racionar quise corregir lo que la camarera había dicho de nosotros pero Toshiro se adelanto.

-queremos un par de helados, el de ella de galleta chocolate y queso y el mío de… vainilla, fresa y… chocolate- la camarera asintió y se retiro de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no somos novios?- lo cuestione.

-no le tome importancia solo eso, ¿o tu si se la tomaste?- me queda viendo de una manera muy atenta.

-no solo que nosotros no somos nada más que amigos…-

-mejores amigos- corrigió el.

-exacto, pero al punto que voy es que pues yo… sabes mejor olvídalo- no deje esa conversación porque no tuviera más argumento sino porque prefería no discutir.

Hablando de discutir, ahora que lo analizo desde que el volvió no hemos vuelto a discutir, no es que eso me preocupe pero debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones extraño el hecho de que el no concordara con migo, o que admirara el cielo en aquella colina, que diera caminatas nocturnas y que me invitara para contarme un poco de él, extraño que me retara para jugar soccer ya que yo lo fastidiaba, extraño que me riñera por tratarlo como un chico humano, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso le encantaba a él, extraño… extraño al antiguo Toshiro.

-Karin ¿no te vas a comer tu helado?- m dice él mientras el prueba una cucharada del suyo. Maldición por andar pensando en el Toshiro de antes ni siquiera note cuando llego mi helado.

Y de la nada comienzo a comer y no digo ni una palabra, no sé porque de repente el ánimo se me fue.

.

.

.

No puedo creer que me pidieran que viniera al mundo humano de inmediato, por suerte no tuve que traer a Matsumoto. Ahora que lo recuerdo debería busca de inmediato a mi gigai, ahora que estoy aquí no lo necesitare mas, lo mejor será buscarlo con calma en la casa de Urahara. La calle por la que ahora paso esta algo concurrida, más de lo habitual pero a pesar de eso puedo sentir la energía espiritual de mi amiga humana, de la que hasta me atrevo a decir es mi mejor amiga, y tal vez dirán que ¿Qué hay con hinamori? Pues a ella no la puedo llamar amiga, ella es como mi hermana mayor al igual que Matsumoto. Además ellas no juegan soccer como lo hace Karin, con ellos no puedo contar en las buenas y en las malas, ellas no me deslumbran con su sonrisa, ellas no me contagian la alegría como lo hace Karin, ellas no son tan delicadas pero al mismo tiempo tan fuertes como Karin; y no, tal y como se lo dije a Matsumoto y a momo ¡no estoy enamorado de ella! Solo me parece perfecta… como una gran amiga, si eso, una gran amiga

Sin pensarlo dos veces cambio mi rumbo y me dispongo a llegar a donde mi amiga se encuentra, por fin la localizo, miro en todas direcciones y lo que veo frente a mi me deja sin palabras ¡maldito gigai del demonio me las va a pagar muy caras!

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, lo sé que me querrán matar por no publicar tal y como se los dije en mis otras historias pero es que surgió algo y pues espero entiendan, pero eso no tiene importancia, lo bueno es que actualice esta historia y que de ahora en adelante lo hare como ya se los había informado, por si acaso reitero que esta historia la actualizare todos los martes.

2.- agradezco a:

MikeRyder16: déjame decirte que tal vez el si sea un aprovechado, no lo sé aun aunque creo que me acabas de dar una maravillosa idea. Gracias por ser la primera en dejar un review y por decirme que si es buena historia.

Yui asimasu-hiro: sobre lo que me dijiste solo aclaro un par de cosas sé que hay un fic con ese tema y si ya lo había leído, comento que si me inspire un poco en él y también en el arco de la saga en el que aparece Nozomi, pero no te preocupes mi historia va por otra dirección como ya lo he dicho. Gracias a un asi porque tengo que admitir se pudo malinterpretar como plagio.

Meli 1715: ya ves que Toshiro si se llevo una sorpresa aunque aun no sabemos que fue lo que vio, bueno yo si se pero para ustedes será sorpresa. Gracias por decirme que es buena historia.

10: gracias por decir que es buena historia, por cada persona que dice eso se me sube el ánimo en un cien por ciento. Y al parecer Toshiro ya se estará arrepintiendo por "no hacer su trabajo en el mundo humano porque le están ganando el pan" me encanto que dijeras eso. Y si tienes razón ¿quién no aceptaría la ayuda de Toshiro? Creo que todas lo haríamos, y en cuanto a lo del primer beso aun no sé quien se lo dará.

Katiti: qué bueno que te gusto y créeme que veras todas sus posibles soluciones al problema.

Ghoul: claro que seguiré con esta historia.

Y a los lectores anónimos como uzuki yu-chan que puso esta historia en favoritos al igual que muchas personitas que ya mencione y a majopatashify que puso esta historia en alerta gracias también a los que no hicieron ninguna de estas tres cosas pero que de igual manera leyeron el primer capítulo.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo, el tema de robar un gigai es de **Tania Parthenopaeus** no es mía esta temática, sin más me despido, pónganla en favoritos si aun no lo hacen, en alerta, cuídense, recomienden mis historias, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 3

No puedo creer que me pidieran que viniera al mundo humano de inmediato, por suerte no tuve que traer a Matsumoto. Ahora que lo recuerdo debería busca de inmediato a mi gigai, ahora que estoy aquí no lo necesitare mas, lo mejor será buscarlo con calma en la casa de Urahara. La calle por la que ahora paso esta algo concurrida, más de lo habitual pero a pesar de eso puedo sentir la energía espiritual de mi amiga humana, de la que hasta me atrevo a decir es mi mejor amiga, y tal vez dirán que ¿Qué hay con hinamori? Pues a ella no la puedo llamar amiga, ella es como mi hermana mayor al igual que Matsumoto. Además ellas no juegan soccer como lo hace Karin, con ellos no puedo contar en las buenas y en las malas, ellas no me deslumbran con su sonrisa, ellas no me contagian la alegría como lo hace Karin, ellas no son tan delicadas pero al mismo tiempo tan fuertes como Karin; y no, tal y como se lo dije a Matsumoto y a momo ¡no estoy enamorado de ella! Solo me parece perfecta… como una gran amiga, si eso, una gran amiga

Sin pensarlo dos veces cambio mi rumbo y me dispongo a llegar a donde mi amiga se encuentra, por fin la localizo, miro en todas direcciones y lo que veo frente a mi me deja sin palabras ¡maldito gigai del demonio me las va a pagar muy caras!

.

.

.

-¿sientes eso?- le pregunte a Toshiro en el instante en el que sentí una presencia espiritual que de cierta manera se me hacia familiar, y por inercia separe mis manos de las suyas él se quedo callado y su semblante cambio a uno serio en ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente

\- sabes es mejor que vaya a averiguar, perdóname pero tengo que ir de inmediato-se puso de pie saco su cartera, me la entrego y sin más salió corriendo, se me hiso extraña esa actitud pero no le tome importancia, lo que me preocupaba era esa extraña sensación de familiaridad.

.

.

.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- le cuestione de inmediato.

-solo me divertía-me contesto con una sonrisa burlona- algún problema con eso capitán Hitsugaya- el tono de su voz era simplemente insoportable

-pues no recuerdo que tu trabajo fuera el de divertirte- le dije tajante.

-no tiene nada de malo el que me divierta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-claro que lo tiene, tu trabajo no es ese, tu trabajo es acabar con los huecos y solo eso ¡¿entiendes?!- no sé porque sentía que la sangre me hervía, el simple hecho de ver a ese maldito agarrar de la mano de Karin tan cariñoso me había hecho enfurecer a grados que yo desconocía.

-claro que lo entiendo, simplemente me aburrí y quise conocer la ciudad, encontré a Karin la cual de inmediato me hablo y pues ahora somos amigos- dijo como si de algo insignificante resultase.

-y ¿desde hace cuanto que vez a Karin?- no sé porque lo pregunte pero me veía en la necesidad de saber.

-no lo sé… un mes, tres semanas que se yo- al escuchar eso casi se me cae la quijada al suelo.- además de que ya vivo en SU casa, ahora si me disculpas no quiero que Yuzu y Karin se preocupen- y se dio la vuelta.

-regresa en este instante y explícame de inmediato. –le ordene a lo que él solo me miro por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿El porqué deja que la abrase tan cariñosamente o el porqué te sientes celoso de eso?- y con est sonrió de manera burlona para después seguir con su caminar.

-¡yo no estoy celoso!- le grito.

-entonces… supongo que no te importara que le pida a Karin que sea mi novia- me dice sin siquiera mirarme o detener su andar.

Lo mire hasta perderlo de mi campo de visión, la ira me consumía asi que en cuanto mi alarma de huecos sonó simplemente me dirigí al lugar con la única intención de destrozar todo lo que se cruzara en mi camino.

.

.

.

Camino por el parque, el viento corre gentilmente y mueve mi cabello que ahora esta suelto, pienso en lo que me dijo "Toshiro", pienso en todo lo que ocurrió este mes y realmente no doy crédito a lo que se supones es la verdad

-¡estoy en casa!- escuche decir a Toshiro en el piso de abajo.

-Toshiro ¿me ayudas con la cena?- le pregunto mi hermana.

-lo siento pero tengo que hablar con Karin- los pasos de Toshiro mientras subía las escaleras se hicieron presentes, escuche el girar del picaporte y luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Gire la silla de mi escritorio para asi verle de frente, lo note algo perdido en sus pensamientos. –Karin necesito decirte algo- yo asentí para demostrar que lo escuchaba, el se adentro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme?- lo cuestione de inmediato. El se quedo en absoluto silencio. -¿Toshiro?-

-es sobre el…- dijo con un tono más bajo del usual.

Me hubiera atrevido a reírme en ese instante, pero al saber que era Toshiro de quien hablábamos, además que al ver su cara seria supe de inmediato que esto no era una broma.-¿a qué … te refieres?- cuestione.

-no soy quien crees- yo lo mire aun con la duda impresa en mi rostro-no soy Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Esa revelación me dejo atónita-¿es esto una broma?-le dije ingenua, el negó levemente y yo simplemente me quede en shock, ¿Cómo es que debería procesar toda esta información? Me sentía humillada, engañada, estúpida simplemente por el hecho de que el pudo mentirme sin ninguna dificultad o remordimiento.

Me levante de la silla y camine en dirección a la puerta, me tomo del brazo antes de que saliera por completo de mi habitación y como respuesta solamente forcejeo levemente el brazo y el sin ninguna objeción me suelta, se que entiende la indirecta. Me giro sobre mis talones y antes de gritarle algo, un insulto o exigir una explicación, le abofeteo para después salir rápidamente de casa.

Ahora estoy aquí en el parque intentando calmarme, sé que mi reacción fue muy dramática pero también sé que cualquiera se sentiría como yo si alguien a quien le entregaron toda su confianza les termina revelando que no es quien les hiso creer.

Mientras evito pensar en esos lindos momentos que pase con el mentiroso ese, si mentiroso eso es lo que se merece, siento la presencia e un hueco poderosos, su nivel de energía espiritual es lo suficiente alto como para considerar que se trata de un menos grande. Miro a todos lados con la esperanza de localizarlo a lo lejos, la energía se encuentra a una distancia prudente asi que podre visualizarlo antes de que el logre llegar a mí. De la nada desaparece, y le pierdo el rastro, segundos después lo siento a una distancia muy cercana, miro sobre mi y veo un brazo gigantesco, mi cerebro tarda en analizar lo sucedido y antes de que me dé cuenta me encuentro en los brazos de alguien y no cualquier alguien, no nada más y nada menos que Toshiro y estoy segura de que es el, solo él puede mirar a un hueco con una frialdad que bien podría compararse con el hielo de su zampacto.

-deberías tener más cuidado kurosaki- me dice con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro y nuevamente me pierdo en el color turquesa de estos ¿Por qué me encontraba molesta?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, no deje mucho crema solo les dejo con las preguntas ¿Qué hará Karin ahora que volvió a ver a Toshiro? ¿El gigai se dará por vencido? ¿Karin realmente odia al gigai? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

2.-agradesco a 10, Mikerayder16 y a meli1517 por apoyarme y además por decirme que continúe con la historia además de que también a los lectores anónimos, que espero no se queden tan anónimos ya que me encantaría leer un review suyo.

3.-presonajes de tite kubo y la historia es mía, sin más me despido, cuídense, besos, pónganla en favoritos, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 4

De la nada desaparece, y le pierdo el rastro, segundos después lo siento a una distancia muy cercana, miro sobre mi y veo un brazo gigantesco, mi cerebro tarda en analizar lo sucedido y antes de que me dé cuenta me encuentro en los brazos de alguien y no cualquier alguien, no nada más y nada menos que Toshiro y estoy segura de que es el, solo él puede mirar a un hueco con una frialdad que bien podría compararse con el hielo de su zampacto.

-Deberías tener más cuidado kurosaki. –Me dice con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro y nuevamente me pierdo en el color turquesa de estos ¿Por qué me encontraba molesta?

-T-Toshiro. –Digo en algo muy similar a un susurro. Mi mente está en shock, no puedo creer que el este aquí, que lo tenga frente a mí.

Una vez que salgo de mi transe noto que aun me encuentro en los brazos de Toshiro mas sin en cambio el hueco ya no está más, en su lugar solo hay pequeños fragmentos de hielo que poco a poco se van desvaneciendo.

-Tienes suerte de que el hueco no era poderoso, de ser asi… -No lo dejo terminar y de inmediato me aferro a él en lo que parece un abrazo, solo permanezco asi un par de segundos antes de que recuerde que a Toshiro no le gustan los abrazos ni ninguna muestra de afecto. –Lo siento. –Le digo para después separarme por completo de él.

-No te preocupes. –Dice el con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tu estancia aquí? –Indago con una sonrisa en el rostro y mucha curiosidad como lo solía hacer cuando era una niña aun.

-Bueno… Eso es confidencial. –Dice mientras me mira con ese seño fruncido que lo caracteriza.

-Ok señor amargado. –Le digo en tono juguetón ante eso él solo niega levemente. –Oye ¿ahora estas trabajando? –Lo sé soy muy preguntona.

-No creo que eso te incumba. –Dice en tono cortante.

-Lo que digas. – Y sin preguntar lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo conmigo. Tal vez no lo conozca muy bien, pero algo que si se es que cuando dice eso es porque no tienen nada que hacer.

-Oye kurosaki déjame, entiende que tengo trabajo que hacer. –Dice el mientras forcejea.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo vamos a hacer algo divertido. –Le digo sin soltarlo aun.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Te tengo que recordar que no tengo mi gigai? –Me detengo en seco, maldición ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Bueno podemos… -Suelto su brazo mientras pienso en lo que podemos hacer sin usar su gigai y sin que piensen que soy una loca por hablar con la nada. – ¡Ya se! –sin decir nada más salgo corriendo.

-¡Oye kurosaki! ¡Espera! –escucho decir a Toshiro.

.

.

.

-¿Toshiro no has visto a Karin? –Me pregunta Yuzu.

-No… -Me siento un poco culpable de que ella haya huido, pero la verdad prefiero que ahora este molesta y no que viva el resto de su vida en un engaño, si quiero conquistarla lo hare por mi cuenta y no con la finta de que soy Hitsugaya Toshiro. –Yuzu, ahora vuelvo. –Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de la casa de inmediato.

.

.

.

-¿Asi que esta era tu idea? – Le pregunto mientras la observo sentarse en el pasto.

-No le veo lo malo, a ti te encanta mirar el cielo ¿no? –Dice mientras me mira ingenua, no puedo evitarlo esa linda carita me convence de inmediato, asi que al igual que ella me siento en el pasto.

-Hace mucho que no te veo. –Dice mientras me mira sonriente.

-Eh tenido cosas que hacer. –Le contesto con simpleza.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. –Dice triste.

-¿Como… ha sido de ti durante estos seis meses? –No sé porque pregunte eso, usualmente no soy curioso.

-Bien, supongo. Ya terminaron mis exámenes por suerte salí bien ya que tu gigai me ayudo a estudiar. –Una sonrisa apareció en el momento en el que menciono a ese maldito.

-Supongo que te fue de ayuda. –No sé porque pero sentí una ganas enormes de matar al infeliz de mi gigai.

-…algo… -Consta un poco nervioso. Quería, no mejor dicho necesitaba saber la relación que tenían Karin y el estúpido de mi gigai, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor en el pecho de solo pensar que tal vez ese maldito ya era su novio.

-Tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo. – Quería estar solo, no podría soportar el hecho de que ella tuviera algo que ver con ese malnacido.

-Pero si no hay ningún hueco cerca. –Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Necesito hablar con Urahara, te veo después. –Le conteste sin mirarla.

-¿Tienes donde dormir? –Me pregunto.

-Me quedare en casa de Urahara. –La verdad es que aun no tenia resuelto ese problema pero lo que menos necesitaba era soportar a ese idiota, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de ella salí de ahí usando shunpo.

.

.

.

-Estamos en casa. –Grite mientras entrabamos a casa.

-Karin me tenías preocupada. –Dijo mi melliza mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento Yuzu. –Dije en voz baja.

-Toshiro gracias por traer a mi hermana. –Le dijo a "Toshiro" mientras este solo asentía.

-Me voy a mi habitación. –Dije sin dar más explicaciones al ver que él seguía tomando la identidad de Toshiro.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, no necesitaba seguir escuchando la sarda de mentiras que decía ese farsante. En cuanto me encontré en mi habitación me tire sobre la cama y comencé a maldecir por lo bajo, no maldecía el que él me hubiera mentido, no maldecía que Toshiro no estuviera aquí, maldecía el hecho de que por más que lo intentaba no podía odiar a "Toshiro" realmente me era imposible.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le escuche decirme, ¿Cómo puede olvidar ponerle seguro a la puerta?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. –Conteste cortante.

-Claro que sí. –Me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí. –Necesito saber si me odias. –

-¿Qué más da si te odio o no? –Le conteste mientras me sentaba.

-Pues que no soportaría ese hecho. –Después de decir eso me abrazo. –No lo soportaría porque te… amo. – Al escuchar eso mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso? –le cuestione sin separarme de él.

-Si te confesé que no era Hitsugaya fue… por qué no soportaba el hecho de que tal vez tú estuvieras conmigo solo porque creías que era él, yo quería permanecer a tu lado no fingiendo ser él, sino siendo yo mismo. –Me dijo mientras se aferraba más a mí. –Déjame intentarlo, déjame ser parte de tu vida sin ser Hitsugaya. – La mirada turquesa de él era muy diferente a la que siempre me brinda Toshiro, esta estaba llena de amor.

.

.

.

-Asi que el gigai le tomo ventaja a su dueño. –Al parecer para Urahara todo es un maldito juego.

-¡Cállate! –Le dije con toda mi furia.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer capitán Hitsugaya? –Me pregunto con la curiosidad que muestra Kurotsuchi al probar una nueva teoría.

-¿No es obvio? Peleare con el maldito si es necesario. –Le digo mientras me aferro a ala empuñadura de mi zampacto.

-Me gustaría ver eso. –Dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Le pregunto intrigado.

-Si no lo recuerda capitán ese gigai era el primero de un experimento que hice, esa alma contenía una pequeña cantidad de su energía espiritual, en circunstancia normales no le causaría el menor problema acabar con él, pero tomando en cuenta que se encuentra en el mundo humano y por lo tanto solo cuenta con el veinte por ciento de sus poderes, y que esa alma modificada cuenta con sus propios capacidades… digamos que ahora se encuentra la par en cuanto a poderes respecto con él. –Maldición lo había olvidado. –Le recomendaría que en lugar de usar la fuerza bruta hiciera uso de su capacidad mental, después de todo usted es el capitán prodigio. –Esta es una de esas veces en las que tomare el consejo de Urahara, ¿pero que podría hacer?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría hacer? –Le pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Es algo irónico, el capitán prodigio necesitando ayuda con algo tan simple como conquistar a una chica. –Escucho la irritante voz de Yoruichi. –Bueno era algo de esperase, después de todo apenas es un niño. –Ríe ante su propio comentario y toma asiento en la mesa.

-Nadie pidió tun opinión. –La verdad este no es el momento para que molesten.

-Si quieres que kurosaki Karin te haga caso creo que necesitaras la ayuda femenina de alguien. –Está loca si piensa que ese alguien puede ser ella. –Aunque si prefieres puedes decirle a Rangiku. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso no estaría de más pedirle algunos consejos a ella.

-Ok. –Le digo al fin derrotado después de todo ¿Cuántos problemas puede causar esto?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste ya que me esforcé mucho. ¿Cuántos problemas puede causar que Toshiro le pida ayuda a Yoruichi? ¿Qué hará Karin? ¿Cuántos shinigamis más se enteraran de la situación de nuestro pequeño capitán? ¿Y que hará nuestro querido Ichigo cuando se entere que ese par esta cortejando a su hermanita? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

2.- Agradezco a:

10\. gracias por esperar este capítulo con mucho amorsss y espero te guste mucho.

mikeRayder16. Te prometo que aunque las verdades hayan salido a la luz este lio será muy grande.

Liizbustamante4. Aquí está la continuación y espero sigas comentando.

Guest. El verdadero Toshiro ya hizo acto de presencia pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué planea hacer? Espero te gusten los futuros capítulos.

Asi como a quienes ponen esta historia en favoritos como: Isabella Evans, megaassassin´s 195, meli1715, mikeRaider16, soireschiffer, uzuki yu-chan, 10, , katiti y lizzbustamante4. Asi como a los lectores anónimos y los no tan anónimos como majopatashify.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo, la temática del gigai robado es de **Tania Parthenopaeus** y la historia es mía, sin más me despido, cuídense, besos, pónganla en favoritos, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 5

-Si quieres que kurosaki Karin te haga caso creo que necesitaras la ayuda femenina de alguien. –Está loca si piensa que ese alguien puede ser ella. –Aunque si prefieres puedes decirle a Rangiku. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso no estaría de más pedirle algunos consejos a ella.

-Ok. –Le digo al fin derrotado después de todo ¿Cuántos problemas puede causar esto?

.

.

.

-Habla Rangiku ¿Qué se le ofrece? –La verdad ya estaba aburrida de contestar a todas las llamadas de la oficina, ¿Quién lo diría? Mi capitán tiene que estar haciendo esto todo el maldito día.

-Veo que estas aburrida. –Al escuchar esa voz mi alegría se renovó de inmediato.

-Yoruichi-san ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? –La verdad era extraño recibir una llamada por parte de ella.

-Nada en especial, solo quería pedirte si podías organizar una junta de chicas. –Sabía a lo que se refería pero ¿para qué quería que juntara a las chicas?

-Claro, pero ¿para qué? –Dije muy curiosa.

-Solo digamos que hay un código HEPA en alerta roja. – Dijo con un toque de diversión.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el sujeto? –Estaba un poco debatida de quien podía ser como para llamar la atención de Yoruichi, entre mis posibles sujetos estaba ichigo ya que bueno todo mundo estaba enterado que amaba secretamente a Rukia-chan menos ella, que despistada es esa chica, Renji quien bien al fin pudo admitir que se sentía más o menos interesado en la amiga de Orihime-chan, o también Ishida quien desde que conoció a Nemu a estado intrigado con ella.

-Pues todo a su debido tiempo. Solo dime ¿para cuándo puedes tener una junta lista? –Si quería matar cuanto antes mis dudas necesitaba movilizarme.

-Pues mañana mismo si lo quieres. –Dije muy segura.

-Entonces mañana te cuento. –Y sin más colgó.

-Teniente necesitamos que haga estos informes y que llene estos permisos. –Dijo uno de los subordinados mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio una pila de papeleo.

-Lo siento pero tengo que arreglar asuntos que son más importantes que todo ese papeleo. –Le dije giñando un ojo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-P-Pero entonces ¿Quién hará todo esto? Sin el capitán se entera que estamos retrasados con el papeleo es capaz de congelar toda la división y ni siquiera imaginar todo el trabajo extra que nos obligara a hacer. –Dijo con un aura de temor el pobre chico.

-Pues… -Dije con un dedo en el mentón. -¡Ya se! –Exclame en el instante en el que pensé por fin en algo.

-¿Hará su trabajo? –Pregunto gustoso el chico.

-Mejor aun. –Dije acercándome a él. –Tú lo harás. –Y sin dejar que el replicara algo salí rápidamente de la oficina.

.

.

.

Caminaba mirando el piso como si este fuera lo más interesante de toda la existencia, habían pasado exactamente diecisiete horas desde que "Toshiro" se me había declarado y no solo eso, sino que además nos había explicado todo acerca de él, y digo "nos" porque también Yuzu ahora estaba al tanto.

-¿Entonces tú no eres Toshiro-kun? –Pregunto Yuzu dudosa.

-No, de hecho mi nombre es Usui. –Dijo con una expresión indiferente.

-¿Y qué hacías dentro del gigai de Toshiro? –Pregunte sin expresión alguna.

-Bueno se suponía que mi trabajo era encargarme de todos los huecos que se presentaran en la ciudad. –Se mantenía con esa confianza, y muy a diferencia de Toshiro no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Pero dejaste de cumplir con ello una vez que encontraste a Karin-chan. –Dijo mi melliza con el dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Muy por el contrario, la verdad el haber conocido a Karin no impidió que pudiera hacer mi trabajo.-La verdad no sé si era mi imaginación o su comportamiento ya no era el habitual

-¿Y porque nunca consideraste el decirnos que tú eras Toshiro? –Mis preguntas no tenían la intención de ser sutiles y mucho menos el tono de mi voz.

-Bueno a decir verdad solo pensaba en salir un poco de mi des aburrimiento pero al conocer mejor a Karin digamos que me intereso. –Dicho esto miro en mi dirección y sonrió provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿Y entonces decidiste mentir? –Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Algo asi, de hecho desde hace una semana pensaba la manera de decirte la verdad sin que te molestaras. –Su tono de voz era realmente irritante y es que ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Si mencionaba todo como si de algo insignificante se tratase.

-Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando Toshiro-kun apareció. –Dijo Yuzu.

-Podría decirse que sí. – Su maldita calma no desaparecía.

-Aun asi no tenías derecho a mentirme. –Dije molesta.

-Pero Karin-chan el ya se disculpo. –Dijo mi hermana mientras me miraba con esos ojitos de cachorro.

-Ella tiene razón. –Dijo él mientras me miraba indiferente.

Suspire con resignación. –Ok le daré una oportunidad pero solo una. –Odio no poder negarle nada a mi gemela.

-¡Qué bueno! –Grito Yuzu con alegría para después abrazarme. –Por eso te quiero. –Debo admitir que bien vale la pena decirle que si a todo.

Bueno y asi es como estamos en esto, caminando hacia un lugar que ni conozco siguiendo a un sujeto prácticamente desconocido en un silencio más que incomodo.

-¿No tienes ninguna pregunta? –Dijo él mientras me miraba de reojo y seguía con esa expresión indiferente, al parecer ese era el verdadero él.

-¿También me mentiste en el cómo eras? –Dije esperando una negativa.

-Mmm… creo que sí. –Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia. Un chasquido de mi lengua fue lo único que se escucho como respuesta. -¿Estás molesta? –Pregunto sin mostrar mucha atención.

-¡¿Cómo no voy a estar molesta si de un día a otro cambias?!-Le dije con molestia y el siguió inmutable.

-¿A caso te gustaba el otro yo? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-No me gustaba… solo que era menos exasperante que tu. –Dije con el rostro enrojecido de ¿molestia?

-¿No? –Dijo con tono divertido.

-¡No! ¿Cómo podrías gustarme? –Dije cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Escuche una leve sonrisa por parte suya. –Lo que digas, creo que mejor seguimos caminando. –Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Estás loco si crees que iré contigo. –Dije mientras tiraba de mi brazo para que el dejara de tocarme.

-¿No caminaras? –Dijo en un tono neutral.

-No quiero estar con un mentiroso… -No pude terminar mi frase ya que sin previo aviso Usui me cargó como si de un costal de patatas se tratara. – ¡bájame! –chille mientras me movía frenéticamente.

-no, dijiste que no pensabas caminar, entonces asi te llevare. – ¿Qué se cree para cargarme en plena vía pública y peor aun en contra de mi voluntad?

Tras un par de calles me di cuenta que realmente era fuerte y al parecer no tenía intenciones de bajarme, al final solo opte por lo que sabía era la mejor solución.

-Oye ¿y a donde vamos? –La verdad era preferible hacerle la plática a seguir llamando la atención.

-Es una sorpresa. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dame una pista. –Sabemos que yo no soy de las personas que se conforman.

-No.- Respondió en un tono divertido.

-Vamos solo una. –Le dije suplicante.

-No te preocupes ya vamos a llegar. –Contesto en el mismo tono.

-Ok. –Dije resignada.

Solo transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que pudiera oír los molestos comentarios de la gente

-"Mira a esa pareja"-

-"Creo que la chica no le hiso caso a su lindo novio"-

-"Que tiernos se ven"-

Ese tipo de comentarios solo lograban sonrojarme, ¿cómo se les podía ocurrir que él podría ser mi novio? Además apenas estábamos en la faceta de conocernos, aun no era para tanto.

-Llegamos. –Lo escuché decir y de inmediato me bajo.

Frente a mi apareció lo que parecía ser un local de café.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dije sin entender.

-Es un café –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –Le dije aun sin entender.

-Pues tomaremos un café. –Una vez dicho esto abrió la puerta del local y nos adentramos en el.

En cuanto entramos una de las meseras se acerco y nos indico un lugar que podíamos tomar, tras pedir lo que consumiría cada uno la plática con se hiso esperar.

-¿Se puede saber porque me has traído aquí? –Dije sin esperar más.

-Creí que sería buena idea tener una cita, ya sabes para lograr conquistarte. –Este chico no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-¿Y porque aquí? –Dije confundida.

-¿Por qué no? –En cuanto llegaron nuestras bebidas, un café expreso para él y un capuchino para mí, una conversación amena se hiso presente, tal vez no me disgustaba del todo estar con él.

.

.

.

-Bueno creo que es momento de dar inicio a la reunión. –Proclamo de inmediato Nanao-chan.

-En esta ocasión trataremos un asunto que está relacionado con una alerta HEPA alerta roja, como todas sabemos esto significa que hay un Hombre En Problemas Amorosos y es nuestro deber ayudarlo. –Dije con seriedad. –Por cierto Yoruichi ¿Quién es el sujeto del que hablamos? –Dije esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

Ella sonrió con malicia. –Pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya Toshiro. –

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia, creo que no estuvo tan interesante pero les juro que el siguiente ya estará lleno de las locuras de nuestras queridas shinigamis de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, espero les guste y decidan dejar un review.

2.-bueno otra cosa que quisiera comentar, se es en mi historia de "lidiando con mi ex" en la que hago todos los anuncios pero esta vez decidí hacerlo aquí, estoy pensando hacer dos nuevas historia, lo sé muchos me querrán matar porque ya de por si no actualizo muy seguido mis historias y todavía quiero hacer mas pero no lo puede evitar y me encanto la idea, ambas serán adaptaciones de dos series de anime que realmente me gustaron, el nombre de la primera es "special a" y la segunda es "kaicho wa maid-sama" ambas son de romance y comedia y quiero adaptarlas para el hitsukarin espero me apoyen y las lean.

3.- agradezco a:

MikeRyder16. Sé que no te imaginabas que lo resolverían tan rápido, pero es que mi idea es hacerle la vida imposible al menos por un rato a Toshiro. Te aseguro además de que si se va a armar todo un lio con esta parejita y te aseguro que especificare muy bien todos los detalles que quieran tener sus pretendientes con Karin.

Liizbustamante4. Te prometo que continuare con la historia y enserio estaré encantada de que comentes.

Laguna Sue. No te preocupes que entiendo el porqué no habías comentado y estoy feliz de que lo vuelvas a hacer. Gracias por decirme que te encantan mis fics y que soy una gran escritora, quiero confesarte que tú también eres una gran autora y que realmente me encantan tus fics al igual que los de muchos que comentan aquí y que son autores. También quería decirte que no recordaba que tite kubo ya había puesto algo semejante en el manga y el anime con el caso de que ichigo y la saga que saco, asi que creo que tienes razón y la temática es toda suya.

10\. como ya lo dije les aseguro que so es posible me llevare dos capítulos para cada idea que se les ocurra a las chicas para ayudar a Toshiro, te aseguro que será peligroso y Toshiro sufrirá mucho, claramente solo para divertimos.

Guest. Gracias por decirme que te encantan mis fics y que soy una magnifica escritora, la verdad no lo considero asi ya que hay muchas personas que conozco que piensan que estoy un poco loca solo por escribir cosas como estas pero bueno eso es otra cosa. Y también que bueno que mencionaste lo de la temática también, la verdad como ya dije no lo recodaba pero muchas gracias por recordármelo.

Lady mely. Gracias por esperar este capítulo, igualmente te mando besos y abrazos, gracias por desearme suerte, que vaya que la necesito para poder encontrar inspiración, y una cosa más, espero que muy pronto te crees una cuenta y pueda leer pronto una historia tuya.

Espero y sigan dejando reviews y que por favor me digan que opinan de mi idea de hacer las dos adaptaciones que mencione. Gracias también a aquellos lectores anónimos quienes espero salgan alguna vez de su anonimato y me digan que piensan ya que eso me haría muy feliz.

4.-Los personajes son de tite kubo, menos Usui ese es de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia es mía, sin más me despido, besos, abrazos, cuídense, recomienden, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 6.

-Bueno creo que es momento de dar inicio a la reunión. –Proclamo de inmediato Nanao-chan.

-En esta ocasión trataremos un asunto que está relacionado con una alerta HEPA alerta roja, como todas sabemos esto significa que hay un Hombre En Problemas Amorosos y es nuestro deber ayudarlo. –Dije con seriedad. –Por cierto Yoruichi ¿Quién es el sujeto del que hablamos? –Dije esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

Ella sonrió con malicia. –Pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya Toshiro. –

-¡¿Qué?! –expresamos todas con sorpresa al conocer el nombre del sujeto.

-N-No puede ser ¿estás segura? –Dije después de unos minutos de shock.

-Pues yo lo escuche muy claramente hablar con kisuke sobre eso, además él personalmente me pidió ayuda. –la sonrisa maliciosa de Yoruichi continuaba intacta.

-¿entonces usted sabe quién es la chica en la que está interesado el capitán Hitsugaya? –Pregunto Nanao-chan con un poco de curiosidad.

-Exactamente. –

-¿Y quién es? –Pregunte, necesitaba saber si esa chica era digna de mi capitán.

-¿Es momo-chan? –Pregunto Yachiru mientras señalaba a Hinamori.

-No, no, no, no. –Dijo una nerviosa castaña mientras negaba con las manos frenéticamente. -Shiro-chan y yo solo somos amigos, es mas podría decirse que somos como hermanos. –

-No te preocupes hinamori, no eres tú. –Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-¿Entonces es Rangiku-san? –Pregunto nuevamente Yachiru.

-No lo creo, no digo que estés vieja Rangiku-san pero dudo que el capitán Hitsugaya se fije en ti ya que eres más… grande que él, es más me atrevería a decir que eres como una madre para él. –Respondió kiyone.

Una estruendosa carcajada sonó por parte de Yoruichi provocando que me molestara hasta cierto grado. –No se preocupen tampoco es Matsumoto. –

-Entonces… ¿Rukia-chan?-dijo la peli rosa de nuestra presidenta.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo! –contesto Kuchiki-san mientras se auto señalaba y con un semblante de sorpresa pura.

-No creo que mi capitán tenga deseos suicidas como para fijarse en Kuchiki-san. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me cuestiono la chica.

-Digo que mi capitán no es tan estúpido como para fijarse en una chica que esta sobreprotegida por kurosaki. –mencione haciendo que con esto la chica se sonrojara.

-Te equivocas Rangiku. – Dijo Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Expresamos todas a excepción de Kuchiki que ya se había desmayado.

-¿Quieres decir que mi capitán está enamorado de Rukia? –Mi sorpresa no podía ser más grande.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Yoruichi incrédula. –yo nunca dije que fuera Rukia. –

-pero si dijiste que me Rangiku-san se equivocaba. –dijo momo mientras auxiliaba a la azabache inconsciente.

-pero jamás asegure que fuera Kuchiki, lo único que asegure fue que el capitán Hitsugaya había sido lo suficiente estúpido como para fijarse en alguien que era sobreprotegido por ichigo. –en el instante en el que ella termino la frase mi cerebro comenzó a unir cabos. Si era alguien sobreprotegido por kurosaki y no era Rukia, solo quedaban dos personas Yuzu y Karin, pero si Yuzu solo hablaba con mi capitán escasas veces eso entonces estaba descartada, lo que significaba que solo quedaba una persona…

-¡Karin-chan! –Grito Yachiru.

.

.

.

Un estornudo interrumpió mi plática con Yuzu y Usui.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto mi melliza.

-Sí, solo fue un estornudo. –Dije mientras abría el grifo del agua y me lavaba las manos.

-¿No estarás enferma? –Me pregunto Usui.

-No lo creo. –Conteste al momento en el que volvía a tomar el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar los vegetales.

-O alguien e acuerda de ti. –Dijo sonriente Yuzu, juraría que en ese momento el seño de Usui se frunció.

-No digas tonterías Yuzu. –Dije sonriente.

.

.

.

-Bueno entonces ya quedamos en que el primer plan en elaborarse será el de nuestra presidenta. Yoruichi-san ¿está segura de que el capitán Hitsugaya aceptara nuestra ayuda? –dijo dudosa Nanao-chan.

-Claro, después de todo no le queda una mejor opción. –dijo sonriente.

-¡bueno entonces mañana mismo comenzamos con la fase uno del maravilloso plan de Nanao-chan! –grito entusiasmada Yachiru.

.

.

.

-No es para tanto. –Dijo Yoruichi mientras comía de su plato de arroz.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –Dije entre molesto e incrédulo.

-La verdad me parece algo divertido. –Le resto importancia con un ademan. –Además no te estoy pidiendo que le propongas matrimonio, aunque esa era una de las opciones. –Esto último o susurro pero aun asi todos fuimos capaces de oírla.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dije realmente molesto ¿en qué pensaba cuando le pidió ayuda a esas mujeres?

-Vamos solo estaban tratando de ayudar y esto me pareció una buena idea viniendo de las chicas. –Ahí fue cuando todo tubo sentido.

-No es en absoluto buena idea. –Exprese molesto.

-Oye deberías dejar de hacer una escena por algo tan simple como eso. –Dijo el pelirrojo ayudante de Urahara.

-Jinta-kun y Yoruichi-sama tienen razón. –Dijo la niña de fuerza sobrehumana.

-En verdad a mí también me parece una buena opción, es mas podría servir para probar el nuevo gigai que le tengo capitán. –Dijo sonriente Urahara.

-Concuerdo con Urahara-sama y Yoruichi-san. –Dijo el hombre alto y musculoso que ayuda a Urahara.

-Lo ves. Creo que solo estás haciendo una escena por algo insignificante. –Dijo Yoruichi dando por terminada nuestra discusión. ¿Y si en realidad si era algo insignificante?

.

.

.

-Yuzu voy a ir por una cosas al centro comercial vuelvo en un rato. –Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Usui se ofreció.

-N-No. –Dije mientras negaba con las manos, después de todo no podía ir con el si iba a comprar ropa intima. –No tardare mucho asi que te puedes quedar ayudando a Yuzu. –

-Si, además necesito que me ayudes en unas cosas que no entiendo en la escuela. –Intercedió Yuzu captando el mensaje.

-Claro. –Dijo él un poco extrañado por nuestra actitud.

-Bueno entonces vuelvo pronto. –Dije y salí rápidamente de casa.

Camine a paso tranquilo por la calle, realmente no sabía qué hacer con Usui, su presencia no me incomoda ni mucho menos pero tampoco me imaginaba siendo novia de él, digo después de todo aun continua en el cuerpo de Toshiro. Mire en dirección al suelo recordando lo que sentía por mi gran amigo ¿en algún momento dejaría de querer a Toshiro? No lo sabía con certeza ¿el me quera de la misma forma? Lo dudaba realmente y que para él solo fui un martirio ¿debería intentar olvidar a Toshiro con Usui? No, no podía usarlo como si de un objeto se tratase, ¿Qué haría entonces?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando divisé a lo lejos a Toshiro ¿y como estaba tan segura de que era él? Sencillo, solo conocía a una persona en toda esta ciudad que tuviera el cabello color blanco, le gustara ver el cielo y que mantuviera siempre los ojos en su celular.

-Toshiro. –Dije cuando por fin estuve junto a él.

-¿Karin? –No sé si era mi imaginación o qué pero podría jurar que Toshiro estaba hasta cierto punto nervioso.

-Al fin me dices por mi nombre sin que te tenga que reclamar para que lo hagas. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que después de un tiempo tu nombre se graba en la memoria de cualquiera. –una sonrisa adorno su perfecto rostro.

-Eso espero. –Dije para mirar el cielo.

-La última vez que te vi no pudimos conversar lo suficiente. –me sorprendió el hecho de que el haya sido quien rompiera con el silencio.

-Tienes razón. –Le dije sin demostrar mi sorpresa.

.

.

.

-Yuzu ¿sabes a donde fue Karin? –No pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Eh? Fue al centro comercial a comprar cosas ¿lo recuerdas? –Contesto ella sonriente.

-Ya veo… -No sé porque sentía la necesidad de ir e interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-No creo que tarde asi que no te preocupes. –Suspire resignado ante el nuevo comentario de Yuzu, tal vez solo era paranoico.

.

.

.

Llevábamos un buen tiempo conversando, ¿quién diría que muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? me sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo esa niña imperativa, fuerte, risueña, sarcástica e inocente que conocí hace mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte Toshiro? –Pregunto ella después de un rato.

-Yo… -Su pregunta me había tomado desprevenido. –Pues… no lo sé tal vez sea mucho aun no estoy seguro. –Conteste cuando mi cerebro por fin pudo elaborar una respuesta coherente.

-Ya veo… -Dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo. Su rostro se veía hermoso con la luz del atardecer, no sé si era mi imaginación pero me parecía que sus ojos demuestran más felicidad, su sonrisa es más hermosa y su cuerpo ya es el de toda una señorita.

-Karin –La llame sin poder evitarlo.

-¿si? –Dijo ella mientras me miraba inocente.

Un sonrojo se hiso presente en mis mejillas pero pude disimularlo fácilmente o al menos eso pienso. –Quería saber si tenías tiempo mañana. – ¿Enserio pensaba hacerle caso a Yoruichi?

-Mmm… -Su dedo índice estaba en su mentón de una manera tan inocente. Comencé a rogarle a todas las deidades que conocía por recibir una respuesta afirmativa –Si, después de todo ya estoy de vacaciones asi que no tengo nada que hacer. –Contesto con una sonrisa, juro que en ese momento en mis adentros suspire aliviado. -¿Por qué preguntas? –Maldición ¿para que hable tan pronto?

-Yo… pues estaba pensando… -Vamos, elabora una respuesta coherente. –Que ya que no tengo mucho que hacer no estaría de más salir al cine. –

-¿Al cine? –Pregunto ella un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno si tú quieres. –Me estaba preparando mentalmente para que ella me rechazara.

-Creo que estaría bien. -¿Qué? Díganme que escuche bien. – ¿Creo que será mejor que tú me llames y vemos la hora? –pregunto ella.

-Claro. –Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces mañana te veo. –Posteriormente de decir eso ella beso mi mejilla y se fue. Creo que después de todo no era tan complicado lo que me pedía Yoruichi.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que me despedía de Toshiro y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a tal grado que pensé que se me saldría del pecho, no puedo creer que bese su mejilla como si nada.

-¿Karin? –Escuche la voz de mi melliza.

-¿Sí? –Respondí.

-Estas un poco distraída. –Comento Usui.

-Perdón es que tenía mucho que pensar. –Intente excusarme.

-Claro. –No solo fue el tono que el empleo si no su expresión la que me hacía notar lo dudoso que estaba y muy probablemente el hecho que él conocía.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo seis de esta historia espero les guste, tal vez no parezca mucho una salida al cine pero créanme que si recibes ayuda de las asociación de mujeres shinigami hasta la cosa más sencilla puede convertirse en todo un lio.

Para los que leen mis demás historias quiero pedirles una disculpa ya que si no eh actualizado es porque pues no tengo la inspiración suficiente para hacer un nuevo capítulo, espero mi inspiración se renueve pronto. Una cosa más me gustaría que los que no han leído mis nuevas historias las leyeran y comentaran por favor.

2.-agradesco a:

MikeRyder16. Tienes razón quien no va a sufrir con la ayuda que Toshiro va a recibir, tal vez en este capítulo no detalle mucho pero es que no sabia como hacerlo espero aun asi te guste.

10\. Aun no le llueve por todos lados a Toshiro pero en el próximo capítulo espero ya pueda hacerlo bien.

Katiti. Bueno no importa que no hayas comentado antes siempre y cuando leas mi historia, el código de las chicas es gracioso lo sé y créeme que los futuros serán algo raros también asi como las cosas que harán cada vez serán más locas.

Paola1209201. Espero sigas comentando y te aseguro que lo continuare pronto.

3.-Los personajes son de tite kubo, a excepción de Usui, la historia es mía sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten, y sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 7.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que me despedía de Toshiro y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a tal grado que pensé que se me saldría del pecho, no puedo creer que bese su mejilla como si nada.

-¿Karin? –Escuche la voz de mi melliza.

-¿Sí? –Respondí.

-Estas un poco distraída. –Comento Usui.

-Perdón es que tenía mucho que pensar. –Intente excusarme.

-Claro. –No solo fue el tono que el empleo si no su expresión la que me hacía notar lo dudoso que estaba y muy probablemente el hecho que él conocía.

.

.

-¡Buenas noticias! –Grite una vez que llegue en el departamento que habíamos rentado para nuestras juntas. -¡Mi capitán invito a Karin-chan al cine! –todas gritamos llenas de felicidad ante tal hecho.

-¿Y tu como sabes Rangiku-san? –Pregunto kiyone.

-Yo… Digamos que un pajarito me dijo –conteste nerviosa.

-Los espiaste ¿verdad? –Momo dijo segura.

-Pero ¿Cómo pueden creer eso de mí? –indignada pregunte a lo que todas ellas me miraron acusadoras –Ok lo hice pero solo fue coincidencia, pasaba por ahí y los escuche, nada más.

-¿Y sabes qué película van a ir a ver? –Pregunto Kuchiki.

-Pues me adelante y compre entradas para una buena película. –Les mostré los dos boletos.

-¿Y de que trata? –pregunto Nanao-chan.

-Es una sorpresa –Conteste segura.

.

.

-Asi que… conseguiste estos boletos y pensaste que ya que le había dicho a Karin lo de ir al cine juntos era mejor que yo los tuviera –dije mientras veía las entradas que Yoruichi me entrego, leí el nombre de la película y levante una ceja –Dudo que sea del gusto de Karin –le dije mientras se las devolvía.

-Vamos, a todas las chicas les gusta eso –dijo sonriente.

-¿Ya la has visto? –pregunte.

-No, pero eh escuchado que es buena. –dijo para después ponerse de pie e irse.

Suspire resignado y saque mi celular, busque el número de Karin y llame, ¿Dónde se había quedado mi orgullo? Fue lo único que me pude preguntar.

-¿Toshiro? –escuche la voz de Karin.

-Si –intente sonar lo menos nervioso posible pero parecía algo imposible.

-Pensé que no llamarías –dijo ella ¿Cómo había podido pensar eso?

-Recuerdo haber sido yo quien te invito asi que ¿Por qué no llamaría? –Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Tienes razón –Una dulce risita salió de sus labios –Entonces ¿a qué hora nos vemos? –

-Pues… ¿te parece en media hora frente al parque? –Me sentía raro en aquel momento pero extrañamente me gustaba.

-Ok, en media hora frente al parque entonces –y después colgó.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me dispuse a buscar a Urahara para que me diera mi nuevo gigai.

-Funciona igual que un gigai convencional, solo que este puede usar su energía espiritual como si no se encontrara dentro de este. –Dijo Urahara-san orgulloso.

-¿Y eso como beneficiaría a la sociedad de almas? Con esto solo incrementaría la cantidad de personas que han presenciado el ataque de un hueco y no solo eso luciríamos como unos lunáticos al pelear con la nada –le dije serio.

-Créame que lo agradecerá –dijo mientras se abanicaba divertido.

No hice mas caso a los comentarios de Urahara-san y entre a mi gigai, mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y note que faltaban diez minutos para verme con Karin asi que simplemente salí de la tienda.

-¡Capitán! –me lamente el reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿Qué quieres Matsumoto? –pregunte resignado.

-Solo quería darle esto –Me extendió una bolsa de regalo mediana color verde metálico. –Dele esto a Karin-chan que verá que le encantara –dijo guiñándome el ojo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo se esfumo.

-¡Toshiro! -Escuche a mis espaldas y al girarme me encontré con Karin, lucia hermosa con el cabello suelto, esa blusa de tirantes roja que donde comenzaba su escote tenía un pequeño listón que llegaba hasta el fin de su busto, esos jeans ajustados color azul y ese chaleco negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. -¿Qué es eso? –pregunto señalando lo que estaba en mis manos.

-¿Eh? –Recordé después lo que me dijo Matsumoto –Es para ti –le extendí el presente.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? –Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de ambos. Ella tomo la bolsa y la abrió con cuidado para después ver el contenido -¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Saco el contenido y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que era, debía ser obra de Kuchiki pensé. -¿un conejo chappy? –

El carmesí de mi rostro no podía ser más llamativo –Yo… -¿Qué podía decirle? Obviamente no podía mencionar a las shinigamis ya que Karin pensaría que soy o muy idiota o muy patético, eso era algo que no quería en verdad.

–Es raro… se lo daré a Rukia creo que a ella le va a gustar mas –sentí un leve dolor en el pecho, tal vez no se lo había comprado yo pero era doloroso que ella le regalara algo que, aunque no era cien por ciento cierto, le había obsequiado.

-Sera lo mejor –dije ocultando lo ofendido que estaba.

.

.

-Entonces ¿compraste un peluche chappy en lugar del oso que todas habíamos elegido? –pregunte con un tic en el ojo derecho a Rukia.

-S-Si, ¿estuvo mal? –pregunto nerviosa.

-¡¿que si estuvo mal?! ¡Rukia el regalo era para Karin no para ti! –grite hasta dejarla casi sorda.

-¡Pero si el chappy con traje de jugador de futbol era hermoso! –intento excusarse ella.

Suspire resignada –Ya olvídalo, al menos van a ver la grandiosa película que les escogí.

-¿y cuál es esa película Rangiku-san? –pregunto Yachiru.

-Pues…. "cincuenta sombras de grey" –dije orgullosa de mi elección.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todas las chicas al borde del colapso menos Yachiru que se quedo sin entender ni pio.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿Cómo pudiste enviar al capitán Hitsugaya y a Karin-chan a ver semejante película? –grito Nanao-chan histérica.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? es una buena película –Defendí mi punto.

-¿buena película? Matsumoto o no has visto la película o tu concepción de 'bueno' es demasiado inaudito. –dijo Kuchiki.

-en primer lugar si vi la película y en segundo lugar no sé por qué dices que es inaudita mi definición de bueno –dije cruzada de brazos.

-P-Porque esa película es XXX –dijo Kuchiki-san.

Una sonrisa picara adorno mi rostro -¿Y tu como sabes? –la cuestione y de inmediato un sonrojo aun mayor se apodero de ella.

-E-Eso no importa –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Entonces activo el plan B? –Pregunto la presienta y todas asentimos.

.

.

-Oye Toshiro… -escuche la voz de Karin casi en un susurro. La mire y ella estaba igual de sonrojada que yo. – ¿Te parece si mejor nos vamos y nos olvidamos de esta película? –dijo ella casi como una súplica y yo asentí.

-P-Perdón –fue lo único que pude decir una vez que estuvimos fuera de la sala del cine.

-No te preocupes, una equivocación la comete cualquiera –dije ella aun sonrojada. Pero no dos en la misma cita, y peor aun con la chic que te gusta, pensé en mis adentros.

-Tienes razón. –musite por lo bajo. –Creo que mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa –Esto no podía ser peor.

-¿Tan pronto? –Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Pensé que ya te querrías ir –esperaba a que ella asintiera.

-La verdad no tengo prisa –susurro y luego me miro suplicante. -¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? –no podía negarme asi que sin pensarlo asentí.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir? –le cuestione. Mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-¿Eh? Pensé que como tú me habías invitado de igual manera tenías un plan para todo –Dijo ella sonriendo. Mi teléfono sonó y maldije mentalmente a cualquiera que hubiera osado con interrumpir mi cita con Karin.

Saque el teléfono y tras introducir la contraseña un mensaje apareció en la pantalla " _Matsumoto"_ se leía, me debatí entre sí abrirlo o no pero al final lo hice. _"lleve a Karin-chan a la heladería que está a dos cuadras del cine, tenemos un plan"_ hice una mueca pero al final las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que lo quisiera. –Hay una heladería a dos cuadras ¿quieres ir? –maldito corazón escucha a la razón.

-Me parece buena idea –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al café tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana, la vista era hermosa y el ambiente agradable.

-¿Gustan pedir algo? –pregunto la camarera, al mirarla para comenzar a ordenar valla sorpresa la mía, la teniente Kurotsuchi vestida con un uniforme de camarera estaba frente a nosotros con una charola en mano.

-M e gustaría una copa de helado especial con dos bolas de chocolate y una de fresa. –Dijo Karin. -¿y tú? –me cuestiono.

-Eh… lo mismo –Dije mientras disimuladamente comenzaba a buscar a el resto. Mire a todas las mesas, y después la halle, cerca de los baños escondiéndose en su forma shinigami. –Enseguida vuelvo –le dije a Karin y me dirigí a los baños. Antes de entrar a estos mire a Matsumoto de reojo y ella entendió el mensaje. Una vez dentro me fije que no hubiera nadie dentro y una vez que esto estuvo comprobado cerré con seguro la puerta principal. -¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? –pregunte sin rodeos.

-Le dije que teníamos un plan –Dijo ella sonriendo –Todo consiste en… -

-Matsumoto no es por ser grosero pero me gustaría tener una cita normal con kurosaki, la verdad las cosas no están saliendo como hubiera querido asi que quisiera que al menos esto fuera mínimamente perfecto –Le dije mientras esperaba entendiera.

-Ok pero solo esta vez –Asentí a esto y salí de ahí tal y como había entrado, tan absorto iba en mi mundo, pensando en las mil y un posibilidades de hacer que esto fuera agradable que no fui capaz de esquivar a la camarera y…

-¡Ah! –grito Karin cuando el helado que llevaba la chica cayó sobre ella.

-¡Lo siento! –fue lo único que pude decir al ver el desastre frente a mí, intente ayudarla a limpiarse el helado de la blusa pero uno de los botones de mi chamarra de atoro con el listón de su blusa y lo arranco haciendo asi que su escote se abriera a la vista de todos. -¡lo siento! –grite mientras ella ser puso las manos encima y se dirigió a los baños. Mi celular sonó y de inmediato lo saque y conteste.

-Asi que a esto usted le llama "mínimamente perfecto" –colgué, no estaba de humor para los bobos chistes de Matsumoto, solo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué a mí? En este momento debía estar aquel ser superior mofándose de mi suerte, de eso estaba seguro. Camine hasta los baños de mujeres y toque la puerta.

.

.

Salí del baño secándome el pelo, cuando estuve frente a mi cama tome la chamarra color crema que estaba sobre esta, deje a un lado la toalla y me concentre en esa prenda que le pertenecía al chico que últimamente había regresado a mis pensamientos, la acerque a mi rostro e inhale un poco de ella, olía a él. Sonreí al recordar cómo es que la había obtenido.

Después de que corrí al baño tras ser manchada por el helado me di cuenta de que mi playera estaba rota, no podía usarla asi, pensé en la posibilidad de cubrirme con el chaleco que llevaba pero no cubría lo que necesitaba que hiciera, maldije por llevar esa ropa, yo y mi deseo de lucir femenina al menos esa vez.

Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta -¿Karin? –era Toshiro, maldición ¿ahora que iba a hacer? –Lamento lo que paso –me sorprendió que él estuviera ahí diciendo eso.

-N-No fue tu culpa –dije nerviosa.

-…-Silencio como respuesta. – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunto.

-P-Pues… -¿cómo decirle que no podía salir del baño porque no llevaba nada enzima para cubrir mi torso?

Giro la perilla y solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para meter la mano en la cual tenía su chaqueta. –Tu… blusa se rompió ¿no? –Dijo él –Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudarte –sin decir nada tome la chamarra y me la puse. Me quedaba grande pero al menos me cubría, respire hondo antes de salir y asi pude percibir que olía a él. Salí con la manga cubriéndome la boca.

-No te rías –le dije al verlo frente a mí y el solo negó.

Después de tomar el helado me trajo hasta casa, le pedí que esperara para que pudiera devolverle la chaqueta pero el simplemente dijo que podría dársela después, asentí para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y meterme a casa.

Deje de abrazar la chaqueta para después ver el peluche que tenia sobre todos los cojines de la cama, ese conejo me recordaba a Toshiro, no sabía si era por ser blanco, por expresión seria o por ser adorable, pero me gustaba asi que me metía las cobijas y me acurruque manteniéndolo entre mis brazos, tal vez no había sido la cita perfecta, pero fue con el chico perfecto.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo el tan ansiado -esa ni yo me la creo- capitulo siete, espero les guste porque me esforcé mucho en verdad y créanme que el dolor de estomago no lo hace más fácil. Por cierto por los que no han leído mi nueva historia –si lo sé apenas si puedo darle continuidad a las que tengo y quiero mas- léanla por favor, se llama "Porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso" incluye hitsukarin, ichiruki y Yuzu x Yukio.

2.-Agradezco a:

10\. como vez fue una "tranquila cita" tanto que Karin resulto afectada no solo físicamente con el helado sino psicológicamente con la película jeje.

Laguna Sue. Bueno al parecer ahora ya vimos que si era para tanto las preocupaciones de Toshiro en cuanto a su cita.

MikeRyder16. Vaya metieron la cuchara muy poco pero aun asi Toshiro la rego y cañón, lo del beso volvió a ocurrir pero esta vez quien sabe que le ocurrió a Toshiro con él.

Paola120901. Aquí te traigo la continuación y espero te guste.

Lady mely. Toshiro sufrió tal y como muchos aquí lo queríamos y el drama aun no comienza porque no crean que me olvide de Usui, el dará una lucha tremenda por Karin se los aseguro.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, a excepción de Usui ese ni es mío ni es de tite, historia en mía con un poco de inspiración muchos lados, sin más me despido, cuídense, dejen reviews, pónganla en favoritas, recomienden y sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 8

Deje de abrazar la chaqueta para después ver el peluche que tenia sobre todos los cojines de la cama, ese conejo me recordaba a Toshiro, no sabía si era por ser blanco, por expresión seria o por ser adorable, pero me gustaba asi que me metía las cobijas y me acurruque manteniéndolo entre mis brazos, tal vez no había sido la cita perfecta, pero fue con el chico perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente al bajar las escaleras de inmediato fui abordada por la preguntas de Yuzu y claramente las miradas acusadoras de Usui.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer Karin-chan? –maldición ¿acaso Yuzu no podía esperar a que estuviéramos solas?

-Bien, supongo –dije mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

-¿A dónde fueron? –pregunto ansiosa.

-A comer helado y al cine –enserio le rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía que callaran a Yuzu.

-¿Enserio? –por primera vez en el día escuche la voz de Usui. –Supongo que el capitán Hitsugaya sabe como divertir a una chica. –de inmediato aparto la mirada.

Después de ese comentario no hubo más platica y un silencio sepulcral se formo, al terminar el desayuno subí nuevamente las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, solo transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que escuchara el sonido de alguien tocando a mi puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo Usui entro por esta.

-Pensé que saldrías hoy también –dijo una vez que se sentó en mi cama y yo gire mi silla para verlo.

-No, hoy no tengo planes –le dije con una sonrisa.

E l me devolvió el gesto –Me alegra que tengas tiempo –

-¿Enserio? –le dije curiosa.

-Sí, veras quería que saliéramos a dar un paseo o algo asi –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, porque no –le dije poniéndome de pie. –Hace mucho que no conversamos –le dije abriendo mi closet –Además podría aprovechar para comprar algo de ropa y casas como esas –

-Oye ¿y este peluche? –me gire para asi encontrar con que el tenia en las manos el peluche que Toshiro me había regalado.

-Lo compre ayer –le dije arrebatando el muñeco de sus manos.

-Pensé que odiabas estas cosas –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Podrías salir de mi habitación? Me voy a cambiar –le dije empujándolo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

.

.

-Shiro-kun ¿Por qué no salimos de compras? –pregunto Momo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba con ella.

-Ve con Matsumoto –le dije jaloneando mi brazo.

-Pero Matsumoto no va a querer entrar a las mismas tiendas que yo –se quejo.

-Pero yo estoy haciendo vigilancia-le dije intentando buscar excusas para no ir, no es que no quiero acompañar a mi mejor amiga de compras pero… solo digamos que para mi ir de compras es lo más aburrido del mundo, creo que eso es lo único que comparto con cualquier hombre.

-Pero Renji o Matsumoto se pueden hacer cargo de eso –dijo jalándome con toda su fuerza.

-Pues dile a alguno de ellos que te acompañe –dije retrocediendo la distancia que ella ya había conseguido ganar. –Además puede que algún menos grande aparezca y se necesite de mi ayuda. –

-Eso es posible solo en un 1% -vaya que era persistente.

-Pero recuerda que en karakura sucede lo menos probable –le dije

-Pero solo te tomara unos minutos –dije ella comenzando a verme como cachorrito abandonado.

-O horas –le dije recordando la última vez que acompañe a Matsumoto.

-Te prometo que no pero acompáñame –

-No quiero –le dije por fin.

-P-Pero Shiro-kun… -y ese puchero en el labio apareció.

.

.

-Entonces el capitán kurosaki vendrá hasta dentro de un mes –dijo Usui.

-Eso dijo el viejo, Ichi-nii dijo que el tardaría más tiempo en venir por asuntos con Rukia-chan –le conteste, me alegra que haya dejado el tema de mi cita con Toshiro a un lado.

-Entonces ¿qué cosas compraras? –pregunto, debo admitir que venir de compras con el no es como venir con Ichi-nii o cualquier chico, a él no le aburre ir de compras y eso me alegra.

-Pues pensaba comprar ropa, ya sabes jeans, blusas, sudaderas o algo asi y unos cuantos libros. –

-¿Quieres ir primero por la ropa o por los libros? –pregunto.

-Creo que ir primero por la ropa –y sin esperar a que dijera más el tomo mi mano y me llevo a esa tienda que él sabía que me encantaba.

Me probé varias prendas y él me decía siempre que se me veían lindas o cosas por el estilo haciéndome sonrojar, debo admitir que aun no me acostumbro a todas sus atenciones y que hasta cierto punto me gustan. Pago mis compras, aclaro no llevaba mi tarjeta ya que la olvide por andarme preocupando de lo que me preguntaría de mi cita con Toshiro y todo eso, cuando salimos de la tienda y chocamos con alguien, ¡díganme que esto es una maldita mentira!

.

.

Caminaba por el centro comercial con las bolsas de Momo en las manos y ella caminando junto a mí dándome a probar un poco de su pastel, podría decirse que parecía una cita solo que con la excepción de que nosotros solo somos amigos, es mas hasta podría decir que hermanos y que fui obligado a venir.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Karin-chan? –pregunto ella para después comer un poco del pastel.

-¿Cómo te imaginas? –le dije arqueando una ceja, sabía que ella había estado con las chica, tal vez no vio lo que paso pero había estado con ellas.

-Perdón –bajo la vista y el remordimiento llego a mí.

Suspire con pesadez –No importa, después de todo Karin me dijo que se divirtió –le dije sonriéndole.

-Ya me lo imagino –me dio un poco del paste en la boca y lo comí -¿Y cuanto quieres a Karin-chan? –pregunto ella ocasionando que me atragantara y que un sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas y ella comenzó a reír. –Ok no me lo digas, solo se que la quieres mucho y con eso me conformo. –la mira de reojo, realmente necesitaba platicar asi con mi gran amiga.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando chocamos con alguien, Momo estaba a punto de caer asi que solté las bolsas y la tome del brazo sujetándola en un abrazo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Karin saliendo rápidamente de ahí seguida por el maldito gigai el cual sonreía.

-Lo siento, espero no se haya lastimado la teniente Hinamori –dijo pare después irse.

-¿E-Esa no era Karin-chan? –pregunto Momo alejándose de mí.

-Maldición –fue lo único que pude decir.

-L-Lo siento Shiro-kun –susurro Hinamori –Porque no vas por ella, se lo mucho que la quieres asi que no te preocupes –dijo para después ofrecerme una sonrisa.

.

.

-¡Karin! ¡Espera! –escuche a mis espaldas mas sin embargo no me detuve.

-¿No piensas hablar con él? –pregunto Usui.

-No quiero arruinarle la cita con Momo-chan –respondí entre dientes ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a invitarme a salir para al día siguiente invitara Momo? No odiaba a Hinamori ni nada por el estilo, solo que me llenaba de furia recordar lo que vi, el abrazando a Momo, cargando lo que probablemente era ropa, y claro comiendo del mismo paste, ¡vamos eso era más una cita que lo que tuve ayer con el!

-Pero dudo que deje de insistir –apunto Usui y me di cuenta que si algo podía caracterizar a Toshiro era que de una u otra manera encontraría la forma de hablar conmigo, detuve mi caminar.

-Karin –lo escuche, sabía que había llegado a estar a mis espaldas. –Karin, gracias por esperar, te tengo que explicar lo que vis… -no le deje hablar ya que no necesitaba escuchar sus escusas patéticas, no necesitaba que me rompiera mas el corazón.

-No necesitas explicarme que tienes una cita con Momo-chan, después de todo la salida de ayer solo fue como amigos –le dije y continúe caminando.

-Pero Karin yo… -me gire y sin darle tiempo a que continuara lo mire llena de furia.

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito más explicaciones, solo quiero que te largues! ¡Ve y continua tu cita con Hinamori-chan! no te preocupes por mí, ya entendí todo –esto último lo dije en un susurro apenas audible para mí, me di la vuelta y esta vez decidida lo deje ahí con las palabras en la boca.

En cuanto llegue a casa subí de inmediato a mi cuarto, las ganas inmensas de llorar me invadieron antes de que entrara a la habitación por suerte Yuzu no estaba ya que de ser asi no me hubiera dejado en paz. Me limpie como pude algunas de las grandes gotas de llanto y asi fui capaz de ver ahí, sobre mi cama, la chaqueta y el peluche que hasta hace dos horas me robaban solo sonrisas pero que ahora en este momento solo me recordaban la escena de haber visto a Toshiro con Hinamori, tome entre mis manos ambos objetos, las ganas de destrozarlos como si con eso destruyera lo que siento por Toshiro me invadían pero al final solo fui capaz de lanzarlos fuera de mi vista.

-Por lo que veo vera Hitsugaya-san con la teniente Hinamori te ha lastimado más de lo que espere –escuche la voz de Usui desde la puerta y lo vi tomar del suelo la chaqueta y el peluche, no respondí nada, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, lo único que quería era mandar al demonio a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

.

.

-¿Qué paso Shiro-kun? –pregunto le pregunte en cuanto entro a casa de Urahara-san

-Karin n quiso hablar conmigo –dijo en un susurro.

-L-Lo siento Shiro-kun –dijo apenada, de cierta forma me sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido porque lo lleve de compras conmigo esto no hubiera sucedido.

-No te preocupes –me dijo yéndose de la habitación. Baje la vista, no se me ocurría como poder resolver lo que yo misma había ocasionado con mi torpeza, hasta que esa idea llego. Saque mi celular y marque el segundo número en mi lista de frecuentes.

-Diga –escuche contestar a la mujer que más quería en este mundo.

-Matsumoto-san necesito la ayuda de todas –le dije esperando que no se molestara conmigo.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues… solo digamos que provoque una discusión entre Shiro-kun y Karin-chan ya que ella pensó que Shiro y yo estábamos en una cita–ya esperaba los gritos por parte de ella los cuales nunca aparecieron.

-¡Qué bueno Momo-chan! –fue lo que recibí.

-¿eh? –pregunte confundida ¿acaso no había escuchado bien lo que dije?

-¡Gracias a eso sabemos que Karin-chan realmente ama a mi capitán! –grito eufórica. –Tengo un plan para eso que hará que esos dos sean novios antes de que puedas decir sake –dijo feliz –Ven cuanto antes que hare una junta y necesito que este aquí –y sin más colgó, ¿alguien podría decirme que ocurrió?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo ocho de el gigai enamorado, las cosas entraron en caos y créanme que aun falta un par de cosas que hará Usui por Karin, Toshiro aun no a sufrido nada en comparación de como lo hará.

2.-Agradesco a:

MikeRayder16. Perdón por no poner lo que hará Usui pero creí que aun no era necesario, espero comprendas.

Gabbi-chan. Como vez no te torture tanto… o bueno no como lo hago las demás veces.

Paola120901. Perdón por no poner a Usui pero eso viene en el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco a quienes pusieron en favoritos esta historia y a los lectores anónimos.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía con inspiración de muchos lados, sin más me despido, cuídense, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

**EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 9**

-¿Qué paso Shiro-kun? –pregunto le pregunte en cuanto entro a casa de Urahara-san

-Karin n quiso hablar conmigo –dijo en un susurro.

-L-Lo siento Shiro-kun –dijo apenada, de cierta forma me sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido porque lo lleve de compras conmigo esto no hubiera sucedido.

-No te preocupes –me dijo yéndose de la habitación. Baje la vista, no se me ocurría como poder resolver lo que yo misma había ocasionado con mi torpeza, hasta que esa idea llego. Saque mi celular y marque el segundo número en mi lista de frecuentes.

-Diga –escuche contestar a la mujer que más quería en este mundo.

-Matsumoto-san necesito la ayuda de todas –le dije esperando que no se molestara conmigo.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues… solo digamos que provoque una discusión entre Shiro-kun y Karin-chan ya que ella pensó que Shiro y yo estábamos en una cita–ya esperaba los gritos por parte de ella los cuales nunca aparecieron.

-¡Qué bueno Momo-chan! –fue lo que recibí.

-¿eh? –pregunte confundida ¿acaso no había escuchado bien lo que dije?

-¡Gracias a eso sabemos que Karin-chan realmente ama a mi capitán! –grito eufórica. –Tengo un plan para eso que hará que esos dos sean novios antes de que puedas decir sake –dijo feliz –Ven cuanto antes que hare una junta y necesito que este aquí –y sin más colgó, ¿alguien podría decirme que ocurrió?

Suspire al darme cuenta que me enteraría de lo planeaba Matsumoto hasta que asistiera la junta de las chicas, solo esperaba no fuera nada malo para shiro-kun, no quería hacerle sufrir más.

.

.

Abrí los ojos teniendo en mente lo que había pasado hace pocas horas, Toshiro y momo al parecer eran algo más que amigos, algo más que los eternos hermanos, y eso me dolía. Me levante con pesar, tome unas prendas del armario y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, el agua caía provocando un ruido que en otro día pudo haber apartado mis pensamientos, pero hoy no, hoy me sentía más que triste y ninguna cosa en la tierra podía sacarme la tristeza que sentía.

-Karin –escuche a Usui tocar la puerta.

-Entra –le dije mientras cerraba el agua de la ducha y envolvía mi cuerpo en la toalla.

-¿Estás en la ducha? –pregunto él mientras que yo secaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerme la ropa.

-Sí, espera unos minutos enseguida salgo –le dije terminando de ponerme lo jeans.

-No te preocupes toma tu tiempo –escuche su voz, y en ese momento fui consiente por fin de algo, ver a Usui iba a ser como ver a Toshiro, porque sencillamente eran iguales físicamente, ambos portaban un cuerpo idéntico. Suspire con pesar ante eso, pero al final me reconfortaba saber que al menos no eran iguales en cuanto a su forma de penar, sí, eso era lo que los diferenciaba y era algo que me ponía feliz.

Tome la perilla y la gire, vaya fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que tenia frente a mí, no encontré a el chico de cabello blanquecino que tanto esperaba, no, este era un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos cafés, mas alto de lo que era Toshiro, sin duda alguna tenía un gran cuerpo, una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios.

-¿Como estas? –me pregunto poniéndose de pie extendiéndome una mano.

-¿Usui? –pregunte aun sin creerme lo que veía.

-Pensé que ver a Toshiro en mi hacia que fuera más difícil la tarea de enamorarte asi que le pedí a Urahara que me hiciera este gigai –me acerque a él dándome cuenta que seguía siendo el chico que conocí estos meses.

-¿Y de donde salió la idea para tu apariencia física? –le pregunte con una sonrisa radiante.

-Fue idea de Urahara-san ¿no te gusta? –pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Me gusta, solo que no me lo esperaba… ¿desde cuándo tenias este gigai? –le dije aun sin creerme lo que veía.

-Pues desde hacía ya algún tiempo, pero con Hitsugaya viviendo con el digamos que se me hacía difícil ir por él… lamento la espera –dijo con una mueca que no supe reconocer. -¿quieres salir a desayunar? –

-¿Es una cita? –pregunte juguetona.

-Me agrada la idea –contesto posando una de sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a él –en especial porque serás tú mi cita –las dos reímos y enseguida él se alejo. –Tomate tu tiempo, esperare a bajo, oh por cierto Yuzu no está en casa, dijo que saldría con un "amigo" –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y con esa linda sonrisa.

-¿enserio? ¿Quién era? –la curiosidad me llano al ver las expresiones de Usui.

-te cuento en cuanto bajes –y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Entre devuelta al sanitario, mire frente a mí el reflejo del espejo. – ¿Qué tiene Momo-chan que yo no? –no pude evitar preguntarme eso, comencé a ponerme la base de maquillaje, raramente usaba algún producto de belleza, mi rutina cotidiana solo consistía en peinar mi cabello, colocarme alguna crema y salir, pero hoy no, hoy quería sorprender a Usui viéndome hermosa. Tras terminar de aplicar un poco de brillo labial, enchinarme las pestañas y soltar mi cabello me mire de nuevo al espejo. –Soy igual de linda que cualquier chica… entonces ¿que tiene ella que yo no? –volví a preguntarme. Negué después de unos segundos de no encontrar respuesta a mi tonta pregunta. Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Usui mirando por la ventana, como si esperase que algo sucediera o que alguien pasara -¿ocurre algo? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-No es nada –su voz se había tornado seria de algún modo. Dio un último vistazo al exterior antes de girarse a verme, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios al verme, cosa que debo admitir me alago. –Te ves hermosa –dijo acercándose a mí.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un de un color carmesí al escuchar eso –Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir. Salimos de casa, era obvio que si él me había invitado sabía a donde iríamos asi que solo me dedique a seguirlo. –oye entonces ¿con quien salió Yuzu? –pregunte para comenzar con la charla.

-No sé el nombre del sujeto, era rubio, ojos verdes. Toco la puerta muy temprano, como pasaba por la estancia decidí abrir la puerta y me lo encontré parado frente a esta con el celular en mano, no hubo necesidad de que preguntara por Yuzu ya que ella salió de inmediato y me dijo que regresara algo tarde –mientras decía esto se concentro en mirar el cielo, no sé porque esa conducta me parecía algo conocida.

-Ya veo… -dije con una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto mirándome de reojo.

-Se llama Yukio Hans Voralverna, es conocido de ichi-nii, pero desde hace meses que no sabía de él, creo que había ido a un país lejano o yo que se–le dije restándole interés.

-Veo que le tienes muy bien vigilado –bromeo Usui a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-solo lo suficiente como para que no dañe a mi hermana, ichi-nii me mata si algo le sucede a Yuzu y más si se entera que fue mientras Yukio estaba cerca –dijo recordando la cantidad de veces que ichi-nii quiso golpear a Yukio por pensar que él era novio de Yuzu, aunque lejos de la realidad no estaba, sin poder evitarlo recordé las miles de peleas que ichi-nii tubo con Toshiro por la misma razón, aunque claro el jamás me vería como algo mas allá de una amiga mas.

-Bueno llagamos –la voz de Usui me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire frente a mí la misma cafetería de la vez pasada.

-Puedo ver que te encanta este lugar –le dije mientras el abría la puerta y yo pasaba.

-Digamos que me trae un buen recuerdo a la mente –dijo mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál? –pregunte mirando en la misma dirección.

-Porque aquí fue la primera vez que te vi –le escuche susurra, no pude evitar sorprenderme ante tal comentario, si no mal recordaba la primera vez que nos vimos fue aquella tarde en el parque cuando pensando que se trataba de Toshiro corrí hacia él. –antes de aquella vez del parque ya te había visto pro ese mismo ventanal, salías del colegio y pues no pude evitar notar tu poder espiritual alto –dijo regresando la vista hacia mí.

.

.

-Entonces quedo claro el plan para ayudar a mi capitán a recuperar a Karin-chan –pregunte mientras anotaba unas ultimas cosas en el pizarrón.

-Tengo una duda –hablo Nanao-chan poniéndose de pie.

-Asi ¿Cuál es? –le dije mientras la observaba expectante.

Se ajusto los lente antes de mirarme -¿Cómo se supone que pretendes que el capitán Hitsugaya acceda a escribirle un poema a kurosaki-chan? –pregunto y todas se giraron a verme.

-¿No es obvio? –pregunte con una risita. –Mi capitán no se enterara de nada hasta que entreguemos el poema y el no pueda hacer nada –le dije como si esto fuese lo más incuestionable del mundo.

-¿pero eso no sería mentir? – pregunto Kuchiki-chan.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte incrédula.

-Porque Karin-chan recibiría un poema que el capitán Hitsugaya no escribió –contesto ella mientras el resto asentía.

-¿y quien dijo que mi capitán no iba a escribir ese poema? –les pregunte giñando un ojo. -Yo dije que lo entregáramos sin que él se enterara mas nunca dije que él no lo había escrito –saque de mi escote una hoja de papel un poco arrugada. –encontré esta hoja entre las cosas de mi capitán desde que Yoruichi-san dijo que mi capitán estaba enamorado de Karin-chan, al parecer el ya tenía la idea de decirle a la chica lo que sentía – Todas se acercaron para leer lo que la hoja decía, pero antes de que vieran siquiera una letra yo la guarde de nuevo. –No dejare que nadie lea esto –dije tentándolas.

-Matsumoto-san tu ya leíste el poema –se quejo kiyone.

-Pero esto quedara entre mi capitán, Karin-chan y yo –dije moviendo la hoja sin dejarlas ver nada.

-Eso no es justo –gritaron todas al unisonó.

Reí en mis adentros… más bien creo que salieron un par de carcajadas –ok niñas –extendí la hoja.

Todas se lanzaron hacia mí y me arrebataron la hoja, vi como los ojos de ellas leían detalladamente cada palabra escrita por mi capitán, al terminar juro que casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo por la sorpresa.

-¿Les parece entonces la idea? –pregunte mientras tomaba de nuevo el poema. Todas asintieron y yo solo sonreí con suficiencia.

.

.

Llegue a casa de Urahara-san después de un día entero de vigilancia, estaba agotado pero aun asi no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Karin, necesitaba solucionarlo y pronto. Abrí la puerta de la casa encontrándome con que todas las luces estaban apagadas, mire el reloj de pulsera que Momo-chan me había regalado hace unos meses, las doce de la noche, no era de extrañarse que no hubiera movimiento en casa.

-¿Shiro-kun? –la luz de la sala se encendió dejando ver a Momo-chan con un camisón roza que le llegaba solo un poco sobre las rodillas, llevaba una bata y unas pantuflas haciéndola lucir adorable.

-No era mi intención despertarte –le dije mientras entraba completamente en la sala y me acercaba a ella.

-No te preocupes, venia por un vaso de agua –contesto con esa gran sonrisa, me hubiera gustado corresponder tal gesto pero me sentía aun deprimido por lo de Karin. –Veo que aun te sientes mal por lo de Karin-chan –dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Un poco –le conteste mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes Shiro-kun, a Matsumoto-san y a las demás se nos ocurrió un plan para ayudarte. –dijo dando brinquitos, en cuanto escuche eso me gire para verla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "un plan para ayudarme"? –le pregunte esperanzado a que no hayan cometido una locura.

-Pues… no te molestes pero Matsumoto-san encontró un poema que tu le escribiste a Karin-chan y se lo enviamos –juro que al escuchar eso casi me desmayo ¿acaso no les basta con hacerme la vida imposible a diario?

Sin escuchar mas palabras de momo salí rumbo a la casa kurosaki con un solo objetivo, recuperar ese dichoso poema.

.

.

Llegue a casa después de pasar todo el día paseando con Usui, tal vez no estaba de mas darle una oportunidad, no solo a él, sino a mi dañado corazón para olvidar. Cuando entre a mi alcoba me lance de inmediato a la cama, me acurruque un poco en la suavidad de esta hasta que note algo de mas ahí, me erguí para apreciar toda la cama y poder ver qué era eso, vaya sorpresa la mía cuando vi aquel conejo vestido de jugador de soccer y la chaqueta de Toshiro junto a un papel algo arrugado. Como era de esperarse me dispuse a tomar entre mis manos el papel dispuesta a leerlo.

-Karin-chan ¿puedes bajar para ayudarme con la cena? –escuche la voz de mi melliza y deje a un lado la hoja para bajar.

-¡Ya voy! –le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

.

.

Había corrido casi a velocidad shunpo, aunque claro esta no tanto para no levantar sospechas de las locas mujeres. Cuando llegue hasta el techo de la residencia kurosaki, claramente ocultando mi presión espiritual, pensé en lo que sería más inteligente de mi parte, busque todas la presencias en la casa, todos estaba en la planta baja, Karin y Yuzu estaban cocinando mientras que Voralverna y el maldito gigai estaban en la sala haciendo no se qué.

Seguí escondiendo mi energía mientras abría la ventana de la habitación de Karin, solo esperaba poder encontrar el maldito papel. Cerré la ventana tras de mí y me dispuse a buscar entre sus cosas, fue fácil encontrarla ya que estaba en la cama, abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver en ese mismo lugar el peluche y mi chaqueta, estaba a punto de acercarme.

-No crees que es irrespetuoso entrar a la habitación de una chica sin su consentimiento –escuche la voz de mi gigai a mis espaldas.

Al girarme para contestarle no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver frente a mí a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos marrón un poco más alta que yo, solo tres centímetros a lo mucho debo dejar en claro.

-¿Donde conseguiste ese gigai? –pregunte sin rodeos cuando salí de mi shock.

-¿No es obvio? Urahara-san lo hiso para mí –se cruzo de brazos. Maldito Urahara me las pagaría y muy caras. –Pero para mi mala suerte aun tengo un poco de tu energía espiritual –dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Deberías agradecer tal hecho ya que asi no serás un debilucho -¿Dónde había escuchado eso? En el capitán de la onceaba división, creo que debería agradecerle sus buenos argumentos, pero claro lo haría después.

-¿Cuánto quiere apostar el capitán Hitsugaya que con mi poca energía espiritual puedo ganarle? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres perder? –le rete siguiéndole el juego.

-Si yo gano dejaras en paz a Karin –su tono cambio a uno serio.

-Y si yo gano tu desaparecerás de su vida –lo dije sin pensar, pero era más que claro que solo la quería para mí.

-Entendido –y sin mas ambos salimos de la casa rumbo al único lugar en el que podríamos pelear sin ser vistos.

Tal vez había tenido mil batallas en el pasado, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que perdería el mundo si el vencía, por primera vez estaba solo y por primera vez mi deseo de ganar era más egoísta que nunca.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Les traigo el capitulo nueve de esta historia, espero les guste.

2.- Como carezco de tiempo no contestare sus reviews pero les contestare en el capitulo siguiente se los prometo.

3.- Ya saben, personajes de tite a excepción de Usui, historia mía y sin más me despido, comente, recomienden y sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

**EL GIGAI ENAMORADO: CAPITULO 10**

-¿Cuánto quiere apostar el capitán Hitsugaya que con mi poca energía espiritual puedo ganarle? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres perder? –le rete siguiéndole el juego.

-Si yo gano dejaras en paz a Karin –su tono cambio a uno serio.

-Y si yo gano tu desaparecerás de su vida –lo dije sin pensar, pero era más que claro que solo la quería para mí.

-Entendido –y sin más ambos salimos de la casa rumbo al único lugar en el que podríamos pelear sin ser vistos.

Tal vez había tenido mil batallas en el pasado, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que perdería el mundo si el vencía, por primera vez estaba solo y por primera vez mi deseo de ganar era más egoísta que nunca.

Llegamos rápidamente a las afueras de la cuidad, más específicamente en medio del bosque.

-Espero estés listo para dejar en paz a Karin –dice con mirada seria pero con una sonrisa ladina.

-No te creas victorioso aun –salgo de mi gigai y de inmediato desenvaino mi catana.

Su sonrisa se amplía más al ver la zampacto. –No sé porque no me sorprende que piense pelear con ayuda de su Bankai, creo que porque es obvio que no tiene otra manera. –se encoje de hombros y es entonces que entiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo la espada al suelo junto con el hayori.

-Si crees que esto me prestara mas ventaja no lo usare –le digo con voz fría.

-No lo creía, de todas maneras estaba dispuesto a ganar. –

-No subestimes a un capitán –le digo y sin más ambos sabemos que el momento ha llegado.

.

.

-Usui ya tardo –dice Karin poniéndose de pie.

-No te molestes, yo voy –le digo poniéndome de pie y yendo escaleras arriba.

Se a donde se ha marchado, se con quien esta, me sorprende que Yuzu y Karin no lo hayan notado, aunque admiro el intento de Toshiro por ocultar su energía espiritual, pésimo a mi parecer ya que no logro que Usui lo pasara por alto. Cuando llego a la habitación de Karin miro la ventana y no puedo evitar sonreír, ese par realmente está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por esa chica, no sé que le ven, admito que es atractiva, pero no es en absoluto lo que yo busco en una novia. Veo la ventana, miro mi reloj de pulsera, 8:37, tengo veinte tres minutos para que la cena que hiso Yuzu esté lista.

-Tengo tiempo –digo antes de salir por la ventana y dirigirme a toda marcha hacia el bosque de las afueras de karakura. No tengo que buscar por mucho su energía espiritual, esta se hace visible a menos de tres kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Hey par de idiotas! –grito mientras bajo de la rama de un árbol. Me gano las miradas furiosas de ambos, y defino muy bien el porqué, Usui por haberle interrumpido, Toshiro por el insulto, ambos están jadeando, los arboles del alrededor han sufrido en más de una acción

-Yukio mas te vale irte si no quieres que después de deshacerme de este gigai continúe contigo –grita Hitsugaya.

-No te preocupes Toshiro, no eh venido a salvarte de Usui, sé muy bien que sin mi ayuda el te ganara –Usui sonríe ante mi comentario mientras Toshiro frunce el seño.

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido Yukio? –pregunta Usui.

-A evitar que sigan con esta estupidez… de dejar que cualquiera pude sentir su energía –sonrió, la verdad me divierte ver una buena pelea, hace mucho que no soy testigo de algo asi.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Hitsugaya.

Levanto mi consola portátil, tal vez ya no juego mucho con ella desde que conocí a Yuzu pero aun la traigo conmigo por una razón. -¿la recuerdas? –le pregunto a Hitsugaya.

-Pensé que esa cosa ya no funcionaba –una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Te equivocas –y sin más presiono un par de botones y a nuestro alrededor comienza a formarse en base a pixeles un escudo. –Les creare un escenario perfecto para pelear –les digo y ellos asienten.

.

.

-Estúpido Yukio, lo mando por Usui y solo va a perder el tiempo. –dice Karin-chan poniéndome de pie, han transcurrido cinco minutos y ni rastros de mi novio y de Usui-kun. La miro dirigirse a las escaleras y comenzar a subir, niego con la cabeza y me dirijo a la cocina, apago el horno al percatarme que el pollo está listo, pero no lo saco, se que comeremos mucho después.

Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación de Karin-chan, abro la perta y lo primero que noto es la ventana abierta dejando que las cortinas azul marino ondeen con el viento, si pensarlo mucho sé lo que ha sucedido aquí, Yukio ha salido tras Usui ¿pero porque? Saco la cabeza por la ventana para verificar algún rastro de ellos, o mejor dicho para poder observar el exterior en busca de algo anormal. -Karin-chan ¿sabes donde esta Yukio y Usui? –le pregunto una vez que meto la cabeza nuevamente y cierro la ventana. Es en ese momento que la veo y me percato de que sobre la cama esta una chaqueta de hombre que estoy segura no es de Usui, junto a esta está un peluche muy parecido a los que Rukia-chan tiene solo que este está vestido de jugador de soccer, y luego veo a Karin junto a la cama sosteniendo en la mano una hoja de papel algo maltratada y un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas. -¿Karin-chan? –pregunto y no obtengo respuesta.

Me acerco a ella y leo lo que la hoja tiene escrito.

"pensando en ti es como una neblina de calor

¿Acaso no ves que a la deriva estoy?

De repente me di cuenta y empecé a quedarme aquí

Y tuve la sensación de no querer esperar a que me tuvieras en tus manos

Me pregunto si podrá considerarse mi intento de darle cuerda a algo que ni siquiera existe

En verdad avance rápido, me pregunto si el sentimiento se quedaría

Incluso si dices que no hay motivo para sonreír y tratas de hacerlo

Esa sonrisa ya se ve afectada

Pensar en ti es como una neblina de calor

Todavía no puedo llegar a ser obediente con lo que siento

Aunque verdaderamente si lo puedes ver

La parte de mí que no puedo expresar con palabras, ¡está sufriendo!

Cuanto más consciente me vuelvo, mas me alejo

Me pregunto ¿Por qué es esto una cosa tan dolorosa?

Diciendo cosas como ¨no es importante sigo¨ caminando

Por eso siempre es más frio de lo normal

Pensando en ti es como una neblina de calor

Todavía no puedo llegar a ser obediente

Aunque verdaderamente si lo puede ver

La parte de mí que no puedo expresar con palabras, ya está aquí

Me estoy comportando todo casual

Pero mi mirada termina persiguiéndote solo a ti

Cuando pensé en lo que ya te gustaba

Y el día en que decidimos salir

Pensé ¨ ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo seguir ocultando esto?¨

Para que me amaras paso mucho tiempo

Ahora me da miedo que me llagues a odiar

Me estoy comportando todo casual

Pero mi mirada termina persiguiéndote solo a ti

Cuando pensé en lo que ya te gustaba

Y el día en que decidimos salir

Para que me amaras pasó mucho

Ahora me da miedo que me llagues a odiar"

-Nunca pensé que Hitsugaya-kun fura poeta –mis palabras sacaron a Karin-chan de su ensoñación, parpadeo un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza, tomar la chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama y salir corriendo en una dirección no definida. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y busco en la agenda la J, presiono el numero que buscaba y espero a que la llamada entre.

-¿Yuzu? –escucho la voz al otro lado.

-Jinta, quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor –le digo gentilmente.

.

.

-¿Estás listo para rendirte? –me pregunta jadeante.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –le respondo de la misma forma.

-Sera mejor que te rindas ahora, un capitán es mucho más fuerte que un alma modificada –su sonrisa se ensancha, veo los miles de golpes y heridas que tiene por la cara, sin contar los que seguramente ha de tener esparcidos en el cuerpo, sé que no estoy en mejores condiciones, pero estoy más que seguro que no dejare que él me gane, no cuando el amor de Karin está en juego, es egoísta, o hasta grosero pero a menos que ella me lo pida no pienso dejar que la alejen de mi lado.

-No esta vez –le digo mientras me lanzó a el y logro encestar un golpe en la mandíbula lleno de alto poder espiritual.

Un hilo de sangre se asoma por la comisura de su boca. –atacar sin previo aviso, mala jugada ¿no lo crees? –me dice mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿o acaso no lo sabías capitán? –le contesto antes de lanzarme nuevamente, esta vez logra esquivarlo y mi puno aterriza en el suelo dejando otro cráter.

La pelea a dejado este lugar desecho casi por completo, Yukio no se molesta en repararlo ya que dice que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, hasta ahora se ha mantenido al margen de esto, solo observa sin dejar escapar ni un comentario, solo él sabe sus motivos pero aun asi le agradezco eta oportunidad de pelear con Hitsugaya uno a uno.

Antes de que el pueda usar mi momento de distracción para atacar evito el golpe que se dirigía al abdomen con una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, retrocedo solo un poco para poder observar mejor sus movimientos, el turquesa de sus ojos reflejan la determinación y la frialdad propia de él, pero noto algo mas, no es furia, no es orgullo, más bien es… ¿miedo? Aparto la vista antes de que comience a dudar, "lo que menos necesito ahora es congeniar con él" me repito antes de ponerme otra vez en guardia.

.

.

Por milésima vez agradezco a esos años de jugar soccer, de no ser por ellos ahora estaría adolorida de tanto correr, intento esquivar a las persona que se cruzan en mi camino a la máxima velocidad, ahora lo que menos necesito es detenerme, sé que si no me doy prisa Toshiro y Usui cometerán una locura, ¡maldición ¿Por qué tenían que ir al bosque?! Refunfuño por decima vez pero aun asi no me detengo, aun me falta mucho para llegar, ¿Por qué no revise mi maldita alcoba antes? Me reprimo nuevamente, sé que no gano nada con ello pero al menos asi puedo olvidarme de lo cansada que estoy. Escucho el claxon de un auto tras de mí pero no me detengo.

-¡Karin! –en cuanto esa voz me llama volteo a un costado y veo ahí el auto de Jinta, el va conduciendo mientras que Yuzu va atrás con Ururu. –Súbete- me dice el deteniéndose y yo hago lo mismo, abro la perta y me introduzco en el carro lo más rápido que puedo, sin esperar a que cierre la puerta o que me ponga el cinturón de seguridad el arranca.

-¡idiota necesito ir al bosque pronto! –le grito cuando el se desvía del camino.

-¡Pues ¿A dónde crees que me dirijo tonta?! –me grita aun yendo por la desviación.

-¡Pero por ahí tardaremos una eternidad! –le grito, el tiempo me juega en contra ahora mismo.

-Confía en mí, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano –dice y después pisa el acelerador. –Si vamos por aquí es menos probable que me multen –sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad gira cada curva, espero que lo diga en serio lo que menos quiero ahora es tener que enfrentarme con la policía.

En menos de tres minutos llegamos a las afueras del bosque, el baja la velocidad, es obvio que no podrá entra con el auto ahí asi que sin esperar a darle las gracias bajo y corro para adentrarme en el lugar.

Mi mente está hecha un caos ahora, lo único que es certero para mi es que no quiero que ese par se mate solo porque no quieren que este con el otro, ¿Cómo se que fue lo que paso? No se necesita ser detective para saber lo que había pasado después de leer ese poema… mis mejillas enrojecen en cuanto recuerdo lo que leí, pero al mismo tiempo me doy más prisa para llegar cuanto antes. En cuanto veo en el cielo lo que parece un cubo hecho de pixeles y en el suelo el hayori y la catana de Toshiro las alarmas en mi mente se disparan, solo espero que ese par no lleve mucho ahí.

Miro en todas direcciones y me encuentro con Yukio sobre una rama jugando con un videojuego y a un lado la consola que se maneja esa cosa sobre el cielo-¡Yukio idiota dime que ese par no está ahí! –le grito llamando su atención.

-No están ahí –me responde sin mirarme siquiera. En cualquier otro momento no me hubiera irritado ese comentario pero ahora… vaya que me saca de mis casillas.

-¡Hablo enserio! –le grito y él me mira de reojo.

-Ok, pero no te preocupes no dejare que ninguno muera –dice el dejando a un lado su PSP.

-¿Y como estaré segura de eso? –le digo desconfiando de su palabra, si algo se bien de él es que disfrutaría de sobremanera el que Toshiro desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Con una mano toma la consola y me la lanza, sin ninguna dificultad logro atraparla sin que toque el suelo. –Puedes desaparecer el escudo cuando quieras, solo no interrumpas ahora –dice el.

-¡Estás loco si crees que dejare a ese par ahí! –le digo pero antes de que siquiera pueda tocar una tecla la consola se desvanece en pixeles y vuelve a parecer en su mano, solo que ahora tiene el aspecto de un guante que le cubre hasta el codo.

-Pensaba dejarte controlarla, pero ya veo que eres una terca –dice y vuelve a su juego.

-¡Sácalos de ahí! –le grito exasperada de su comportamiento, no sé como mi hermana puede salir con él.

-No –responde. –les dije que no los sacaría hasta que ellos lo quisieran o hasta que alguno quedara inconsciente, lo que sucediera primero. –dice restándole importancia.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando aquel cubo gigante desaparece y dos cuerpos caen en picada al suelo a una distancia algo larga. Al escuchar el retumbado y ver la gran nube de tierra decido salir corriendo en esa dirección. Al llegar vaya sorpresa que me llevo, ambos están jadeantes, sus cuerpos mal heridos, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Admite tu derrota –dice Toshiro lanzándose para golpear a Usui.

-No, no estoy loco para dejar que te quedes con Karin sin que yo pueda pelear –dice esquivando el ataque y al mismo tiempo tomando el brazo de Toshiro para lanzarlo lejos, lo logra pero Toshiro logra aterrizar de manera segura, solo derrapando un poco y levantando una nube pequeña de tierra.

-Aléjate de ella –dice jadeando.

-Nunca –logra decir Usui.

Cuando ambos están a punto de volverse a atacar ambos paran en seco y me miran, al parecer un están lo suficientemente cuerdo como para sentir mi energía espiritual cuando la elevo.

-¿Karin? –pronuncian los dos al unisonó y con claras expresiones de sorpresa.

-¿se puede saber que hacen par de idiotas? –les digo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿no es obvio? –responde una tercer voz a mis espalda, me giro y veo a Yukio abrazando a mi hermana por encima de los hombros, a Yuzu con clara expresión preocupada, a Jinta molesto por ver a Yukio con Yuzu y Ururu indiferente. -Este par de… se están peleando por ti –dice indiferente.

-¡capitán! –otra voz se escucha a lo lejos y veo a Matsumoto-san llegar con Momo-chan y Yoruichi-sama.

-¡Shiro-kun! –grita momo corriendo de inmediato hacia él, se que él la ve como una hermana y eso pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunta el desconcertado.

-Al sentir la presencia tu presencia espiritual supimos que estabas peleando –dijo Momo-chan mientras intentaba usar kido en el brazo de Toshiro, claramente el lo aparto al ver sus intenciones.

-Pues no tienen nada que hacer aquí –contesto cortante.

-Claro que si –dijo Yoruichi hablando por primera vez.

-Ella tiene razón capitán, sé que no hablo solo por mí al decir que todos queremos sabes con quien se quiere quedar Karin-chan –contesto Matsumoto seriamente.

-Y creo que hemos llegado en un buen momento ¿a quien escoges Karin?–dijo Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos, por inercia todos me miraron ¿Por qué me pedían lo imposible? Bueno, ya me había decidido por quien, pero no sé si es una buena decisión, después de todo el otro también me quiere, es más tal vez hasta en mayor cantidad. Pero creo que como dice Yuzu lo mejor será seguir mi corazón y eso hare.

-Yo… -comienzo, inhalo profundamente antes de soltar la verdad, solo espero él lo entienda. –Usui… -

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. ¿Qué les pareció el final de esta historia? Espero que bueno porque a mí me gusto… es broma jeje solo quería jugar con ustedes un poco, no me maten por favor, bueno aquí la continuación del final de esta historia, porque si, ya es el final.

-Usui… lo siento. –me siento la persona más cruel de todo el maldito universo, el me ama más que a todo lo existente pero… pero me parece injusto quererlo sin sentir el mismo afecto por él. No tengo el valor para verle a la cara, no después de decirle que no le correspondo, después del silencio que todos guardan, el cual agradezco, decido mirar a Usui quien en vez de mirarme con todo el odio y rencor que bien me merezco solo ¿me sonríe? ¿Acaso no estoy viendo bien o el me está sonriendo en verdad? Se acerca a mí, Toshiro intenta ponerse a la defensiva pero Matsumoto-san le toma del brazo y lo detiene con una simple negación. Cuando por fin tengo a Usui frente a mí el levanta la mano y yo cierro los ojos pensando que me va a decir algo, a gritar o qué sé yo, en todo caso estará en su derecho, lo siguiente que siento es su mano sobre la cabeza, siento como alborota un poco mi cabello y es por fin cuando me encuentro con sus ojos llenos de alegría y esa sonrisa que se extiende adornando su rostro.

-Al menos se que lo intente –le escucho decir con una voz calmada. –espero te haga feliz como yo lo hubiera hecho. –quita la mano de mi cabeza solo para girarse y encarar a Toshiro. -¡Hitsugaya-san! –grita y Toshiro frunce mas el ceño. -¡Más le vale cuidar muy bien de ella porque no lo pensare dos veces para golpearlo en caso de que la vea llorar! –

Toshiro no puede evitar sorprenderse per o al final termina acercándose. –No necesitas decírmelo –su expresión era fría como siempre, pero sus palabras eran más que reconfortantes.

-Lo sé –respondió Usui con una sonrisa.

-Bueno capitán no cree que es justo hacer algo por Usui-kun? –pregunto Matsumoto acercándose a nosotros.

-No será necesario –Usui enseguida se limito a decir eso. –Lo más seguro es que la sociedad de almas me quiera de regreso allá –dijo metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su jeans ahora rasgados y sucios de lodo.

-Dudo que quieras permanecer en el doceavo escuadrón para servir de cuerpo experimental para Kurotsuchi –dijo Toshiro.

-Capitán pregúntese ¿Quién quisiera semejante destino? –dijo Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos.

-Rangiku-san tiene razón –dijo Usui encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no me equivoco al suponer que prefieres quedarte en el mundo humano –Toshiro expreso.

-Creo que no es una mala idea –una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

-Informare al capitán Yamamoto –Toshiro saco su celular –enseguida regreso. –dijo antes de caminar para alejarse un poco y poder llamar en paz.

-¿Y se puede saber que planes tienes Usui-kun? –pregunto Momo-chan acercándose a nosotros al igual que el resto.

-Pues por el momento permanecer un par de días en karakura, después… pensare en algo –dijo con una sonrisa en nada exagerada.

-Espero te vaya bien –le digo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

-El capitán Yamamoto acepto tu oferta, serás reubicado en un par de días –Toshiro mantenía ese tono firme y autoritario pero sé que en el fondo era quien mas agradecía que esto haya terminado asi.

.

.

Dos meses han pasado desde que Usui fue reubicado en la ciudad de Osaka, hemos sabido muy poco de él desde entonces, hasta donde el nos pudo contra la ultima vez se había conseguido una novia con una energía espiritual considerable, bueno supongo que no le ha ido mal después de todo.

-Toshiro-kun, Yukio-kun, onii-chan la cena esta lista. –escucho la voz de Yuzu llamarnos. Voralverna pone pausa a su videojuego, ichigo apaga el televisor -el cual eh de decir no miro en ningún momento ya que estaba ocupado matándonos con la mirada a Yukio y a mí-y yo dejo el celular en la mesa de centro.

Al llegar al comedor veo a Karin poniendo la vajilla, miro por la ventana y veo a Yuzu prendiendo el horno y metiendo lo que probablemente sea el postre, y Rukia pasando la ensalada en el centro de la mesa.

-Ichigo ¿Dónde está tu padre? –le pregunta Rukia a kurosaki.

-Yo que se enana, ya está muy grande como para que lo ande vigilando –al escuchar la respuesta Kuchiki no tarda en encestar un certero golpe en el abdomen del peli naranja y asi comienza otra de sus típicas peleas.

Yukio está dentro de la cocina conversando con Yuzu quien más que feliz espera a que esté listo lo que sea que haya metido en el horno, se nota que Yukio le dice algo a la castaña quien aunque le demuestre es insignificante ella se termina lanzándose a él en un asfixiante abrazo que sin tardar mucho causa un sonrojo casi invisible en el tarado.

No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que me eh unido a una rara familia, al pensar en eso me dispongo a buscar a Karin, pero al no ser captada por mi campo de visión termino por recurrir a buscar su energía espiritual, la encuentro en el patio trasero de su casa, sin pensarlo mucho salgo de inmediato encontrándomela dándome la espalda mientras esta recargada en la cerca que divide su casa con la de junto. -¿tú te lo esperabas? –pregunta ella tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le digo acercándome a ella.

-A que terminaría escogiéndote a ti –dice ella mirando el cielo.

-Para serte sincero lo dude, pensé que tal vez Usui había ganado tu corazón, pensé que tal vez el era el indicado para tenerte, pensé que tal vez jamás me quisiste como yo a ti –le digo mientras abrazo por la espalda y recargo la barbilla en su hombro.

Ella suelta una leve risita. –Yo pensé que tal vez estabas enamorado de Momo-chan –

Al escuchar eso sonrió, me separo de ella solo para girarla y hacerla quedar a centímetros de mi. –A Momo la quiero –ella me mira con esos dulces ojos para después agachar la cabeza, la tomo por la barbilla dulcemente y la obligo a verme. –Pero a ti te amo –le digo para después acercar mis labios a los de ella pero aun sin tocarse completamente. -¿Entendiste? –le susurro.

-Entiendo –responde ella en el mismo tono y sin más uno mis labios con los de ella, al principio en un beso como el que le di la primera vez, pero poco a poco vamos poniendo en práctica lo aprendido estos años… hasta que el segador flash de una cámara nos obliga a separarnos, miro acusador a la responsable de todo esto y…

-¡Matsumoto! –grito furioso.

-¡Capitán! –grita ella alegre y antes de que pueda reñirle lo de la foto ella me atrae y me da un abrazo asfixiador.

-Karin-chan gracias por la invitación –dice Momo-chan quien viene acompañada por Yuzu, Yukio, Rukia e Ichigo (quien agradezco a penas venga saliendo de la casa porque de no ser asi ya seria hombre muerto)

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que han hecho por mí y por ichi-nii. –responde mi novia.

-Oh y hablando de Ichigo –al escuchar el nombre del peli naranja Matsumoto me deja caer cual saco de patatas y saca de su generoso escote una foto. –miren lo que conseguí –muestra un par de fotos en donde se ve a Kuchiki y kurosaki tomados de las manos y otras más en donde se les ve besándose, claramente ante eso ellos solo se sonrojan ante las miradas que todos les dedicamos. –y no solo eso, también conseguí una de Yuzu-chan con Yukio-kun –vuelve a sacar de el mismo lugar de antes cuatro fotos en donde se ve a Yuzu y Yukio sentados en el sofá de la casa abrazados viendo una película y una más en donde se están besándose, Yukio actúa indiferente a pesar de que un claro color carmesí tiñe sus mejillas al igual que las de Yuzu. –ahora solo me faltan añadir las que acabo de conseguir de mi capitán Karin-chan y tendré las imágenes del articulo de exclusiva "Los chicos kurosaki y sus parejas" ¡esto se venderá como pan caliente! –exclama con las fotografías en las manos.

-¡estás loca! –exclamamos al unisonó Ichigo y yo, claramente Voralverna no lo hace a pesar de que abre los ojos ante lo que le escucha decir a Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto dame esas fotografías –le ordeno.

-Pero claro que no capitán, me costó mucho conseguirlas como para perderlas asi como asi –dice haciendo un mohín con el labio.

-¡Matsumoto! –mi furia no podría ser mayor ante tal conducta.

-Si las quiere sáquelas –dice metiéndoselas en el escote.

-Matsumoto sabes que no voy a hacer eso –le digo molesto.

-Eso no fue lo que le dijo a Karin-chan –tras decir eso me giña un ojo y un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas.

-¡Maldita pulga roba inocencias! –grita ichigo para después salir de su cuerpo y desenvainar su catana. -¡morirás esta noche! –antes de que siquiera piense en lanzar su Bankai salgo de mi gigai y uso shunpo para huir lejos al menos hasta que se canse o se le olvide… aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que se me ocurra la manera de pedir perdón.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. Bueno ahora si ya son las verdaderas notas de la autora, ¿Qué les pareció el final ahora si? Espero que les haya gustado, este ultimo capitulo casi el doble de un capitulo normal y se preguntara ¿Por qué no hice dos capítulos? Bueno pues sencillo, todas mis historias quiero que el numero de capítulos que tenga sean múltiplos de cinco, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque el día de mi cumpleaños es 15 y pues es múltiplo de cinco… creo que eso no les interesa ¿verdad? Jeje divague un poco perdón, el asunto es que primero que nada quiero celebrar porque esta es la primera historia que termino ¡yupi! Bueno otro anuncio especial, ya que termine esta historia sacare una nueva que será la adaptación al hitsukarin de un anime que me encanta **"kaicho wa maid-sama"** espero les guste, es una historia muy loca, con personajes muy divertidos y situaciones entretenidas, esperare sus comentarios en cuanto la publique.

2\. Agradezco a:

 **10**

 **MikeRyder16**

 **meli1715**

 **Guest**

 **paola120901**

 **Yui asimasu-hiro**

 **Lady mely**

 **Laguna Sue**

 **Katiti**

 **liizbustamante4**

 **Ghoul**

Por comentar, créanme que con una sola ve que l hicieron me subieron el anime en un mil por ciento, espero lo hagan en este ultimo capitulo y en mis demás y futuras historias.

También agradezco a:

 **Isabella Evans**

 **Magaassassin´s195**

 **Meli1715**

 **MikeRyder16**

 **Soireschiffer**

 **Uzuki Yu-Chan**

 **Yinade**

 **10**

 **Katiti**

 **Liizbustamante4**

Por ponerla en favoritos, eso aunque no lo crean me motivaba a escribir.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante agradezco a:

 **Gabbi-chan1305**

 **Isabella Evans**

 **Majopatashify**

 **Megaassassin´s195**

 **Meli1715**

 **MikeRyder16**

 **Pola120901**

 **Uzuki Yu-Chan**

 **10**

 **Katiti**

 **Liizbustamante4**

Por ponerla en alerta, ustedes eran quienes me decían inconscientemente que había alguien esperando un nuevo capítulo y por eso mismo intentaba –aunque a veces no cumplía- actualizar cada tanto.

3\. Personajes de tite kubo, excepto Usui, ese es propiedad de la autora de kaicho wa maid-sama, historia es mía, sin más me despido, comenten en este ultimo capitulo, quiero llevarme una muy buena experiencia de mi primera historia finalizada, ¡kya! No lo puedo creer ¡lo logre!


End file.
